


The Legend of Alana (will be posting again in December)

by youresoconceitedclaire



Series: Avatar the Last Airbender : The Legend of Alana [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: ATLA Canon-Typical Violence, Avatar the Last Airbender AU, Multi, Only kissing and fluff and angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating will go up later but i swear there will be no smut, Slightly OOC characters, Slow Burn, Teen and Up rating for swearing, gay af later, i guess, it's going to get gayer i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youresoconceitedclaire/pseuds/youresoconceitedclaire
Summary: "What is that thing ?" Jared sneered , pointing at the gargantuan beast."This is Myojo , my flying bison ," Alana beamed , not-so-subtley showing her off."Right , and this is Evan my flying friend , " Jared scoffed sarcastically , rolling his eyes whilst gesturing to Evan  who shot Jared an odd look





	1. Background Information

Bending is the ability to manipulate an element and is significant to many aspects of life in the World of Avatar. There are five known bending arts; four of them bend a specific physical element while the fifth bends the energy within the human body itself. The four elemental bending arts are based on the four classical elements, water, earth, fire, and air, and each is manipulated through certain martial art styles which are reminiscent of the qualities of the element itself. While bending is traditionally performed through the motions of one's hands and feet, certain benders are able to effectively manipulate their element with only minimal movement of their body, such as by using just their head or torso. In even rarer cases, benders are able to perform their bending without the aid of any physical movement at all, by instead using sheer focus and force of will, a skill known as psychic bending. Each element is also associated with a particular nation in the world; the Water Tribe corresponds with waterbending, the Earth Kingdom with earthbending, the Fire Nation with firebending, and the Air Nomads with airbending. However, other bending affiliated groups exist, such as the Foggy Swamp Tribe for waterbending and the Sun Warriors for firebending.

Iroh drew the symbols of the bending arts in the dirt.  
The fifth bending art, energybending, is unlike the other four in that little physical action is required to direct the bending itself. The four elemental bending arts are all dependent on the energy, or chi, within the human body, relying on its flow through the body to manipulate a specific element. A person is able to bend when they extend the influence of their chi beyond the body to interact with the environment. Energybending, on the other hand, is concerned with the manipulation of the energy itself and is able to remove or grant bending abilities.  
Though each nation is affiliated to a specific bending art, not all citizens from any nation, with the exception of the Air Nomads, are born with the ability to bend an element. In the case of mixed marriages, the children may be benders of either element if they are benders at all; for example, firebender Mako and earthbender Bolin are brothers with parents from the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. The only case of any one person being able to bend multiple elements is the Avatar, who has the ability to practice all five bending arts. (taken from ATLA wikia)

Evan is an earthbender , Jared is a waterbender , Connor and Zoe are firebenders more specifically the prince and princess of the fire nation. 

Evan’s village was destroyed during a fire nation raid a few months ago and his mother died while defending their village , while he was running away from the fire nation soldiers he met Jared who ran away from the Northern Water Tribe , for reasons which will be disclosed later. They meet in the fire nation , then while running away from the fire nation for the millionth time , they escape to the Southern Water Tribe. 

Connor is banished , he runs away from the ship he was sent away on because he doesn’t care about what Larry thinks about him , thus does not want to hunt down the Avatar to regain his honour.  
Cynthia passed away a few years ago when Connor had a panic attack burning down their vacation home. Zoe did not agree with the FireLord but did not want to upset him and thus sided with Larry. Posting would be regular during the month of June , probably twice or thrice a week 


	2. Book One:The Girl In The Iceberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m A ... a-a-a-Achoo !” the girl started before sneezing, creating an air blast that sends her soaring into the air. She lands back onto the ground , sliding off the ice ridge unharmed ,”I’m Alana,”

Imposing cliffs of white as tall as any made from rock sheared vertically from the briny waves. The walls were creviced, patterned with geometric shadows and the kind of white that could make a blank page look greyed.  
Evan and Jared were sitting in a floe. The cold seeped into Evan’s skin , though thick coats covered every inch of his body.  
“Ja-Jared ?” Evan stuttered , rubbing his hands up and down his arms .  
“ What is it ?” Jared grunted , hands raised in order to manipulate the tides to help them move along.  
“D-d- you h-have anything th-thicker ? It’s c-c-cold ,” Evan breathed , trying to warm himself up.

“Nope ,” Jared said , popping the ‘p’ , all of a sudden the current grew stronger . In a panic , Jared sent a tidal wave into an incoming iceberg.  
Jared hurled a wave directly into the towering iceberg behind her; with a loud, splitting crack, a hook like fissure arcs up its surface and out its side, leaving a spray of ice where it ends , little chunks of ice from the iceberg splash into the water.

“That was your fault , wasn’t it Evan ?” Jared growled , unconscious of the water slicing further into the iceberg. Jared started shouting , however , Evan had a look of pure terror His last movement is his most agitated and it creates a huge wave which, when it impacts the iceberg, sends a number of fissures to snake their way up the iceberg; one of them reaches the top of the iceberg, splitting it completely in half. Petrified, Evan gasps for air, and it is only now that Jared turns to look behind him. He gasps and the two halves of the iceberg begin to fall away from each other and the two can be seen through the widening space between them. As the two halves collapse into the water; a wave larger than any Jared cast at it radiates outward toward them and they are thrown to the ice as it pushes their floe backward.  
As the waves subside, Evan and Jared’s peek heads slightly over the edge of the ice. Jared, holding a protective arm over Evan, turns his head towards the latter.

“How did you do that ?” Evan marvelled , grabbing onto a piece of floating ice and pulling himself up.

“How did I even do that ?” Jared replied , still kind of in shock.  
Several small bubbles appear on the surface of the water directly in front of them and a small spot of water begins to glow with a bright bluish hue.The brilliant glow spread and bubbled. Evan and Jared scramble back in renewed terror from the edge, just as a large, roughly spherical iceberg breaks the surface of the water.  
The crashing waves generated by the iceberg's rising push the floe backward as the berg itself rocks to one side, before coming to rest with its rounded dome exposed above the water. Mesmerized by the iceberg, Evan strays closer and stares at the iceberg; behind him, Jared halfheartedly stretches out his hand, as if to hold Evan back.

The iceberg emerges, revealing a human shape within below a larger, indistinguishable mass. The human figure, perched in lotus, has glowing arrows on its head and hands. Evan raises an eyebrow in confusion. The figure’s features accentuated by reflected light, revealing it to be a girl . Suddenly, the girl opened her eyes, the same brilliant light emanating from them, eliciting shocked gasps from the duo.

“She’s alive we need to help !” Evan cried , rushing towards the iceberg. He dug his hands into the iceberg , furiously digging.  
“Don’t-” Jared started , though Evan seemed not to be listening. Jared slammed his head into his hands , sighing , running towards Evan.  
Jared shot ice , to slice at the iceberg.  
Finally , after a massive strike from a panting Jared , he broke through the surface and a great gust of wind, which escapes from within the iceberg, throws the two back from the side of the dome. Fissures quickly snake their way over the whole iceberg and, in a massive outward explosion, the entire orb of ice destroys itself. A beam of light bursts from the core of the iceberg and rockets into the sky.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

“Prince Connor , a beam of light just shot through the sky ,” a soldier alerted Connor , pointing to the light source.  
“Hmm , what about it ?” Connor shrugged nonchalantly  
“That could be the Avatar !” the soldier seemed joyful at the aspect of finding the Avatar.  
“That’s nice ,” Connor replied , not seeming to bat an eye. He moved a Pai Sho piece , across the board , contemplating his next move.  
“Prince Connor , would you want us to go investigate ?” the soldier prompted , having a hopeful tone. Connor shrugged , abandoning his game and standing up.  
“JUST LEAVE ME ALONE !” Connor bellowed , banging his fist on the table , before clearing his throat ,” I mean , good night , do whatever you must captain , I’ll be off to bed,”  
Connor stretched his arms , pretending to yawn.  
\-----------------------------

Now standing atop the crater, the figure slowly erects herself and looks down at them, and the two stare back in wonder and fear.  
The circles of light finally dissipate as the boy stops glowing. The figure is revealed to be nothing more than a young girl, who gives a moan of exhaustion and suddenly faints. Evan gasps and runs forward to catch her before she hits the ground and Jared begins to poke at the girl's head , from a close distance.

“Jared , stop that !” Evan shouted , cradling the girl in his arms. Evan places the girl gently against the base of the crater. The girl slowly opens her chocolate brown eyes. She gasps at the Earthbender , Evan stared at the girl , sighing in relief.

“What’s going on ?” the girl asked , raising her head before collapsing into Evan’s arms.  
Evan opened his mouth to respond , but Jared rudely interrupted standing away from the pair.  
“You tell us ?” Jared demanded aggressively , pointing to the top of the crater , “And how are you not frozen ?”  
Jared goes towards the girl , poking her and staring at her as if she were a weird scientific discovery.  
“I myself , am not sure,” the girl responded looking at the crater , lazily pushing jared away.

From the silence , a low gruff noise fills the air coming from within the crater of the iceberg. Quickly, the girl scrambles up the ridge of ice and happily jumps on the head of a large, furry creature that has the same arrow-shaped marking on his forehead as the girl.  
“Myojo ! Are you alright ?” the girl exclaimed cheerfully. She leaped into the air , onto the beast hanging off i to look at its eyes which are still closed ,”Wake up girl ,”  
The girl seemed worried , concerned for her giant friend.  
Myojo opens an eyelid that immediately closes again once it is released. She jumps down to the front of the bison and tries to lift its enormous head. Jared and Evan appear around the corner as Myojo finally starts to react to the girl, opening her mouth and licking the girl with his giant tongue. Jared's jaw drops upon seeing the beast.  
The girl immediately lit up , laughing cheerfully ,” Ha , ha you’re okay !”  
The girl hugs the bison’s nose , as the said beast moves and stretches out its six legs.

"What is that thing ?" Jared sneered , pointing at the gargantuan beast.

"This is Myojo , my flying bison ," Alana beamed , not-so-subtley showing her off.

"Right , and this is Evan my flying friend , " Jared scoffed sarcastically , rolling his eyes whilst gesturing to Evan who shot Jared an odd look  
The girl looks questioningly at Jared for a moment, but her attention is diverted back toward her bison when Myojo starts to inhale deeply. Realizing what is about to happen, the girl ducks before Myojo sneezes, sending a large blast of green flying directly onto Jared, who becomes completely covered in it. He squeals in disgust and begins to frantically try clean it off, rubbing his face in the snow under the amused gaze of Evan

“Don’t worry , it’ll wash out ,” the girl chuckled , not bothering to hide her amusement. Green slime hangs off of Jared’s face oozing down to his glove , dripping down as Jared retracts his hand. Meanwhile , Evan hides his face in disgust , trying but failing to suppress the urge to vomit. He flings himself across the ice , retching into the sea.  
“So do you guys live around here ?” the girl asked , looking at the way the two dressed. Evan in forest green garbs , bundling him up like a burrito and Jared wearing an assortment of blue coats and thick padded clothing.

“Evan stand back ,” Jared commanded , holding his arm out in front of Evan protectively ,”She was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy , using that crazy bolt of light,”  
Jared eyed the girl suspiciously.  
“Jared stop that , you’re probably stressing her out,” Evan stammered out , before turning towards the girl ,” You never told us your name,”

“I’m A ... a-a-a-Achoo !” the girl started before sneezing, creating an air blast that sends her soaring into the air. She lands back onto the ground , sliding off the ice ridge unharmed ,”I’m Alana,”  
Alana sniffled , giving the two an earnest grin.

Jared stared at Alana in disbelief , sounding amazed yet confused as he spoke ,” You just sneezed , and flew ten feet in the air,”  
Jared pointed at the sky , eyes wide in shock.  
Alana looked up at the sky , her eyebrows screwed together ,” Really ? It felt higher than that,”  
Evan gasped , turning towards Alana ,”You’re an airbender !”  
Alana adjusted the collar of her shirt , smiling widely and proudly ,” Sure am !”  
“Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders ... I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going back to wherever , where stuff makes sense ,” Jared slowly walks away , however realising that they are stranded on a piece of floating ice with no way to wherever he wanted to go.  
“Well, if you guys are stuck, Myojo and I can give you a lift ,” Alana offered with a grin , launching herself into the air with a blast of air.

“Well if you r-really don’t mind , we’d love a ride,” Evan stammered , stressing the “we”.  
“No way in hell am I getting on that fluffy snot monster-” Jared grumbled , crossing his arms. Suddenly he felt a chill run up his spine , out of the corner of his eye he noticed Evan giving him a cold glare. Jared also noticed that Evan had climbed onto Myojo’s saddle.  
“Well Jared are you h-hoping some other monster would be kind enough to come along to pick you up , you nknow before you freeze to death,” Evan chided , looking down at Jared from Myojo’s back.  
Jared opens his mouth in defiance and point at Evan, ready to retaliate, but he cannot think of anything. He sighs and bows his head in consent and defeat.  
“Fine !” Jared relented , outstretching his hand to grab onto Evan’s as the former climbed onto Myojo.

After Jared’s initial struggle of ascending Myojo , Jared had finally gotten on Myojo and was gripping onto the sides of the saddle.  
“Okay , first time flyers , hold on tight ! Myojo , yip-yip !” Alana exclaimed.  
Alana whips the reins and Myojo growls in response. The flying bison moves her tail up and down and takes a huge jump into the air. She soars through the air for mere few seconds, making it appear as though she would fly, before belly-flopping into the water with a splash. The bison begins trudging through the water slowly. Evan crawls to the front of the saddle while Alana tries to get Myojo flying, whipping the reins again.

“Come on Myojo , yip-yip !” Alana pleaded , looking a tad bit disappointed yet concerned.  
Jared straightened up , taking his hands off the saddle and crossing them. He cleared his throat , sarcastically clapping and cheering,” Wow , that was truly amazing ,”  
Evan shot Jared an angry look , which was a terrifying look for Evan because he never got angry , Jared withering there and then on the spot.

“Myojo’s just a little tired. A little rest and she’ll be soaring through the sky. You’ll see ,” Alana reassured , flashing Evan a bright smile. Evan returns the gesture and provides an equally bright as it is awkward , when he moves back he realises Alana is still smiling at him.

Evan bit his lip , pondering whether he would offend Alana then saying ‘fuck it’ in his brain and voicing out what was on his mind anyway despite his brain telling him not to.  
“Umm , w-why are you sm-smiling like that ?” Evan asked , still looking slightly uncomfortable.  
“Oh , I was smiling ?” Alana replied , to Evan’s delight , she had not sounded angry or offended.  
Jared throws his head back and sticks his tongue out in disgust while groaning loudly. Evan glares at him while Myojo continues to make her way through the icy sea, flapping her tail in the water.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
The captain stood straight at the helm of the ship , looking out into the sea of ice. Connor walks up to the captain , tapping the latter on the shoulder.  
“Captain , I’ll be going to bed now,” Connor yawned , stretching his arms ,”Yep a man deserves his rest,”  
After a short pause, he abandons his try at a veiled suggestion and delivers his request more clearly, his tone tired.  
“Captain Kenta , you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, we won’t find him. My father , grandfather and great grandfather have all tried and failed,” Connor sighed , placing his hand on Kenta’s shoulder.

“Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Yours does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over ,” Kenta hissed , gripping the helm tighter ,”Prince Connor I mean no disrespect ,even if you do not care about going home all of the crew want to,”  
“Well I‘ll think about it, good night Kenta,” Connor chirped , before muttering under his breath,” Well maybe I don’t care about my honour but I might be able to return you home,”  
\-----------------------------  
Meanwhile , Myojo is still paddling into the water. Alana lies lazily on her back , staring at the sky , her arms tucked under her head. Evan crawls to the front of the saddle again to have a better look at the girl. He leans on the front of the saddle and rests his head on his arm.  
“Hey ,” Evan started awkwardly  
“Hey , watcha’ thinking about ?” Alana replied , sounding slightly tired.  
Evan looked hesitant but responded anyway ,” I g-guess , I was wondering your being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar? “  
There was a flicker of something closely resembling fear and worry flashed in Alana’s eyes before she smiled weakly replying ,” Oh , no I don’t know her. I mean I knew people who knew her , but I didn’t. Sorry,”  
“Oh the avatar’s a she ,” Evan said aloud , sounded equally shocked as he was embarrassed ,” So-sorry if I sound sexist be-because I th-thought , nevermind. Okay , just curious,”  
Evan slants his eyes in disappointment for a second before smiling at Alana ,” Good night ,”  
“Sleep tight,” Alana replied , she uncomfortably turns around and a look of guilt crosses her face. Slowly drifting off to sleep , Alana couldn’t help but feel as if something bad were about to happen. Myojo continues to swim across the vast sea , reflecting the gleaming moonlight.

Alana is sleeping on Myojo's saddle while clouds build around and ahead of her. Lightning splits the sky and the rumble of the following thunder awakens her.She shoots up and looks around. It is raining and Alana is sitting on Myojo's head again, holding the reigns and screaming at the top of her lungs in terror while they go down. Myojo and Alana splash into the waters of the ocean. Myojo resurfaces again, growls, but is quickly subdued anew by another wave. Both Alana and Myojo sink unconscious into the water. As Alana releases the reigns and drifts off, her eyes and tattoos suddenly start to glow brightly.She slams her fists together, creating a bluish-white sphere that encases Myojo and herself. As the air sphere slowly solidifies into an icy globe, a voice permeates the dream.

“Alana ? Alana ! “ a familiar voice broke the nightmare , sounding frantic . Alana shoots up , throwing the sheets off her body , gasping for air. Evan perches beside Alana , gently shaking her. The former stops and stands up , seeing that Alana was awake.  
“It’s okay Alana , umm we’re at the southern water tribe now , Jared says it’s safe here,” Evans says gently , looking out of the tent.

Alana happily gets out of the bed , pulling her over-shirt , over her head while Evan exits the tent. Before Evan exits , he glances back at Alana and gasps , staring in awe at the blue arrow-shaped tattoos that trace up her hands and legs.  
“Umm , Jared wants to introduce us to the members of his sister village,” Evan stuttered , fiddling with his hands and the hem of his coat.  
“Sounds great !” Alana smiled enthusiastically. Alana followed a nervous Evan out of the tent , greeted by the sight of Jared chatting with some of the villagers.  
“Evan , Alana ! C’mere , meet everybody !” Jared exclaimed , waving them over to where he and a small congregation of the villagers were. Alana bowed respectfully to the villagers , however the villagers cowered away in fear , bringing a surprised look on Alana’s face , uncomfortable with the attention she voiced out ,” Uh why is everybody staring at me like that ? Did Myojo sneeze on me ?”  
Alana looked down at her attire and at her back , inspecting for any green slime splattered against them. An elderly lady steps out , with Jared by her side.

“Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until these two gentlemen found you,” the lady explained shaking Alana’s hand.  
“Extinct ?” Alana squeaked disbelieving , eyes flashing with horror.  
“Evan , Alana this is the village chief, “ Jared introduced , standing next to the lady.  
“Call me Gran-Gran ,” the lady said monotonously , before grabbing Alana’s staff inspecting it,” What is this mysterious weapon you own ,”  
Alana retrieves her staff from the lady using a small air current ,” This isn’t a weapon , it’s for airbending ,”  
She opens the staff into a glider , making the children gasp in awe.  
A small village girl exclaimed ,” Magic trick ! Do it again !”  
Alana shook her head ,”Not magic , airbending,” , she moves her glider around her , demonstrating what she was talking about,”It lets me control the air around my glider and fly,”  
The same village girl gasps again , urging Alana to demonstrate. Jared rolled his eyes but did not voice his disbelief , Evan elbowed the former in the side.  
Alana grabs hold of her glider and pushes herself off the ground, leaving Evan and Jared to cover their faces against the sudden wind. The village stares in awe as Alana makes some loops and turns in the sky. The villagers awed comments fly through the air , encouraging Alana to make another loop in the air.  
Alana slowly swoops back down to the ground , a thunderous round of applause greeting her.  
“Alana , that was amazing !” Evan said , high-fiving her.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours ago

Night had fallen fast upon the land. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all colour had faded leaving a matt black canvas and twinkling stars. The darkness was thick and the fire he sparked on his hands hardly lit his path allowing him to see at most an arm’s reach in front of himself, and the black mesh that covered his face only made his sight worse.  
Connor patted the bundle of belongings on his back , his cloak masking his face and enveloping his body. He hauled a small row boat into the icy water, wincing at the loud splash it made. He looked back , to his relief no one woke up yet. Connor jumped. The cold water seeping into his clothes , wicking away his body heat than his body could supply.Connor exhaled , providing a puff of fire to his body , it was a small comfort but it would have to do.  
Connor threw the bundle of belongings (wet ones) into the boat then scrambled onto the boat , picking up the wooden oar he rowed his boat out of sight of the ship. Lighting a small fire on a piece of dry cloth, he sighed.  
“Now to find the avatar,” Connor muttered.  
\------------------------------------------  
Now

“Hold on , why are the airbenders extinct ?” Alana asked , remembering what Gran-Gran had said.  
“The war ?” Evan answered , slightly bewildered at Alana’s question.  
“What war ? What are you talking about ?” Alana responded , sounding more terrified.  
Jared looked at Alana,disbelieving and slightly aghast, “You’re kidding , right ?”  
Jared sighed , pointing to Evan who immediately understood what Jared meant.  
“Lets , um take a walk, “ Evan suggested ,”Jared , you too,”  
Jared muttered what sounded like ‘whatever’ and walked with them.

They treaded through the blanket of white, sheets of white covering every inch of surface.  
“The...war,” Evan started hesitantly,” Was started by the fire nation a hundred years ago,”  
Alana took in a sharp gasp of air,”WHAT? THE FIRE NA-”  
Jared urged her to shut the fuck up ,”Let Evan finish explaining will ya”  
Alana bounced into the air , to perch atop a snowy hill.  
“As I was saying,” Evan sighed ,” The firelord found out about the avatar being born into the air nomads , then I'm not sure what happened," When Evan finished , he bit his lip , waiting for some kind of outburst from Alana.  
“Do I look like a hundred-year-old woman to you ?” Alana whispered with a slightly accusing tone,”There is no way it has been a hundred years ,”

Jared shrugged ,” Beats me , you’re definitely no hundred year old , but it’s the only logical explanation to why you have absolutely no clue to what the war is,”  
The three seemed to mourn with Alana the loss of her nation. However, Jared’s sorrowful expression turned into a cheeky one.  
“Race you two the top,” Jared sang , gaining an unfair lead by using the snow around him to sink around Alana and Evan’s legs.  
Evan groaned , whilst Alana blasted air at Jared causing him to fall over as she manipulated the mind around her to swirl and lift into the air. Meanwhile, Evan ran up the snowy mound at a pace far slower than the other two.  
Alana leaped up onto the top , Jared following a close second and Evan a not-so-close third.  
“That was u-unfair, you guys c-can do that while I have to r-run up ,” Evan complained , panting his palms resting on his knees. Jared crouched down next to Evan and spoke with a sweet and slightly sarcastic tone ,” All’s fair in love and war , honey,”  
Silence crawled between the three , before they burst out into simultaneous laughter.

In the vicinity , a certain long-haired banished fire nation prince had heard the cheerful commotion. He had hid behind a smaller snowy mound , musing aloud,” The avatar !”  
Connor squinted , spotting Evan and Jared ,” And her friends , she’s quite agile for being a hundred year old,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you want to suggest a few things for me to add to the story , you can find me at  
> bottomtothetop on tumblr , under my user is "you're so conceited claire". Also tell me whether the characters are OOC and what I can do to make them more in character . Thanks :D  
> Shoutout to my friend Jenna , who helped me write some of the scenes.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters from Dear Evan Hansen , neither do I own the storyline of Avatar : The Last Airbender


	3. Book One:The Avatar Returns and The Southern Air Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Looks like you made a new friend Con,” Evan giggled,looking at the two.  
> The flying lemur climbs onto Alana and hides behind her head, his tail curled around Alana's neck. She smiled,saying”Hey little guy !”  
> “Say hello to the newest member of our family guys !” Alana grinned,gesturing to the lemur perched on her arm.  
> “What’re you gonna name em’” Connor asked, leaning against one of the statues.  
> The lemur suddenly leaps off his arm and scurries off to behind a tree and returns, holding a peach. The animal starts to nibble from it.  
> “Momo,”Alana beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many characters in ATLA who have no equivalent in DEH so they'll just be written as their original role.Some characters in ATLA will have no relevance in this story , so they would not be in the story.  
> Sorry there are so many words in this chapter as this chapter is two episodes clumped together.

Through the perfectly white scenery , Jared spotted a blurry spot of brown. In a panic , he surged forward melting the snow into water , trapping the stranger in a cage of icy water.  
The stranger had an unruly mop of mahogany brown hair with muddy brown eyes , clad in loose fire nation garb and a peculiar scar snaking up his arm as if fire were eating at it.The trio were apprehensive , all taking a battle stance while Alana held out her staff defensively.  
There was a flicker of recognition in Jared’s eyes before gasping and solidifying the water hold , making the stranger freeze up.  
“Hold on aren’t you the fire nation prince ?” Jared growled , before taunting ,” What is the precious fire nation prince doing so far away from his home ?”  
Connor flipped his hair , blowing a strand of hair blocking his field of vision then rolling his eyes , scoffing ,” I’ve been banished remember dickbag ? “  
At this point , Connor seemed as if he were flipping the bird through his eyes.  
“So a-are you he-here to rat us ou-out to the fire na-nation ?” Evan stammered , looking downright scary with murder in his eyes. Connor’s eyes widened , in fear or shock, no one knows.  
“Chill , I’m not here to fuck anyone up,” Connor assured , raising his hands ,”Besides , why would I want to side with a cockwaffle of my father who says I was lucky to be born and banished me ?”  
Jared contemplated for a bit before shrugging and remarking ,” Fair point asshat,”  
Pointing up at Connor , who was still trapped , Evan whispered ,”Umm , Jared he’s on our side now , so um you can let him go now,”  
The ice prison melted away abruptly , leaving Connor slamming against the soft snow. Connor laughed sarcastically ,”Hardy-dee har har , dipshit , very funny,”  
Connor shook off the snow and extended his hand ,”The name’s Connor ,”  
Evan shook Connor’s hand , cheeks dusted with pink ,” My name is Evan Hansen , the asshole is Jared Kleinman and she’s Alana,”  
Connor walked towards Alana , giving a small curtsy ,” So you two found the avatar , lucky fucks,”  
“AlaNa ! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK ?” Jared screeched at Alana , who seemed slightly intimidated ,: Why didn’t you tell us you were the avatar ?”  
Alana turns away slightly , wearing a saddened expression ,” Because...I never wanted to be,”

Silence fell amongst them.  
“Well we’d better head back to the village,” Jared suggested , turning to walk away ,”Oh and Connor stay here with Evan , Alana and I will get our shit. And if you two have to do it , do it somewhere we can’t see,”  
Jared winked suggestively , then strutted away like the drama queen he is.  
Evan’s ears turned red and it was definitely not from the cold , a bright hue of red crept up on Evan’s face. He started bowing frantically , stuttering out ‘I’m sorry’ and apologising for Jared. Little did Evan notice , Connor was also blushing thinking about what could be with the cute brunette in front of him.  
Connor chuckled , his eyes crinkling and his laughter tinkling like the sound of a beautiful harmony ,”Evan , was it ? It’s fine . from what I’ve observed Jared is a huge shitdick,”  
Evan’s cheeks are suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose, the blooming colour so cute against his freckled skin , warmth spreading through his face. He thought God , was Connor beautiful .  
A loud and low gruff noise reverberated through the air , signalling Jared’s and Alana’s arrival.  
“Come on dipshits , we don’t have all day” Jared shouted from on top of Myojo. Connor maintained a poker face and flipped Jared two birds.  
“Jared , cut it out , stop being mean to Connor,” Evan commanded with a surprisingly steady tone. Jared grumbled looking like a pre-schooler being scolded by a teacher , Connor burst out in loud guffaws , pointing and laughing at Jared.  
Jared stuck up his middle fingers at Connor ,much to Evan’s chagrin ,and shouted “Fuck you Connor “  
“You wish ,” Connor shot back , putting up a seductive expression. Evan squeaked , trying his best to not fully turn red. In that moment of laughter , a fire ball missed them by the hair , almost singeing Myojo if not for Connor throwing it back.

“Give up the prince and surrender !” a voice boomed from the distance. Connor scowled , sending a continuous stream of fire at the ship.  
“It’s my entourage , they think you have me captive ,” Connor explained. Opening up her glider , Alana wore a stony expression and jumped. She tilted the glider enough to stand on top of it , aiming at the soldiers onboard she sent a jet of strong wind towards her targets.  
Jared raised a tidal wave against the ship , freezing it just as it were about to come crashing down on the ship, holding the it in position.  
“Good job Jared !” Alana exclaimed , holding her thumb up at Jared. The captain saw that Alana let her guard down , and seized the opportunity. Smirking , Kenta sent a lash of flames at Alana , letting it curl around Alana’s ankle and yanking it down. She tumbled off her glider , crashing into the water.  
“ALANA !” the group shouted in unison , Evan barely holding Jared back from jumping in.

Just as the captain was about to celebrate , a faint glow was spotted in the water. Before , all at once , Alana rocketed upwards and erupts from the surface , riding a humongous spinning water vortex. Her eyes open , glowing a bright white along with her arrow tattoos.  
The waterspout completely overshadows the ship , bringing a look of horror onto Kenta’s face. The water swirls around her, forming a protective circle, before spreading outward, knocking Kenta and several soldiers off their feet.  
The trio still sat on Myojo’s saddle were leaning over it , watching in amazement.  
“Did you see what she just did ?” Jared pondered , looking over at Connor and Evan.  
“Of course we did , cock waffle , we’re right here,” Connor scoffed looking as if Jared and him were about to start a fight.  
“Now that was some waterbending ,” Evan marvelled , obviously extremely impressed also obviously ignoring the growing tension.  
As if Myojo could see the future , she swooped down onto the ship. Alana’s legs buckled from exhaustion, her tattoos and eyes ceasing to glow.  
The three ran towards the collapsed Avatar , Jared surging forward and cradling her in his arms.  
“Alana ! Are you okay ?” Evan asked worriedly , crouching down his legs folded under his thighs. Jared transferred Alana’s head onto Evan’s trembling arm as the former summoned some water from the deck. The water crawled onto Alana’s ankle ,slowly starting to glow. The burn on her ankle started to fade slightly to a faded red. Alana’s face morphed into one of pain , jerking forward as she shouted in pain.

“Kleinman , you could literally do this on Myojo,” Connor whisper-shouted , climbing back onto Myojo. Shouting , Connor urged the rest to get back onto Myojo .  
From ontop of Myojo , Connor spotted Kenta climbing back on deck , screaming for them to take to the air. Myojo slowly gains altitude , while Kenta and another soldier synchronize a firebending move and fire a powerful blast at the bison. Evan watches in horror , his hands gripping onto the reins of Myojo tightly making his knuckles turn white. Trembling furiously , Evan slowly started sobbing whilst trying to compose himself , “Con-connor , d-do s-something ,”  
Connor gritted his teeth , augmenting the intensity of the incoming blast and sending it back. The blast multiplied in intensity before crashing into the hull of the ship.  
“Hansen , GO !” Connor shrieked , a few moments without response drew a grumble of discontentment from Connor , he carefully marched to where Evan was and took control of the rein.  
Once they were in the air , Alana sat up and said “ Thanks for helping me , I guess ?”  
No problems were heard between them.  
“Why were you shouting at us to get into the air ?” Jared teased ,” Is it because you care for us ?”  
Jared made gross kiss noises , bursting into laughter at the look of disgust on Connor’s face.  
Jared noticed no noise being emitted by Evan and immediately grew concerned ,”Evan ?”  
Evan’s breaths were coming in quick and sharp gasps , his fingers digging into his arms and tears leaking from his eyes. Connor immediately let go of the reins handing them to Alana , his features grew soft and his voice gentle and soothing to the ear. It sounded like Connor was trying to comfort Evan , drawing him out of a panic attack and it seems like he was succeeding.  
“Thanks Con,” Evan whispered , leaning into Connor’s chest. Connor mouthed a ‘you’re welcome’  
“Wow , Connor being kind and nice , haven’t heard of it,” Jared commented , snickering quietly.  
Connor rolled his eyes , he ignored Jared’s comment before carding his hands through Evan;s soft hair , the former piped up turning towards Alana seeming quite excited,”How did you do that?! With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!”  
Alana shrugged as if it were no big deal,” I don't know. I just sort of ... did it.”  
Myojo flew through the sky, shafts of sunlight streaming through the clouds. Alana in front of them.  
“The world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war,” Evan reminded fiddling with the gold hem of his loose robe.  
“And how am I going to do that? I’ve only mastered one element !” Alana groaned in frustration , seeming as if she were lost in thought.  
“According to legend , you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?” Connor suggested , still with Evan in his lap ,”Then I guess to the Northern Watertribe ,”  
“Why can’t Jared teach me ?” Alana asked , tilting her head in confusion.  
“Because he isn’t qualified,” Connor stated matter-of-factly , “And he is also shit at that,”  
Evan quietly snickered , trying his best but failing at concealing it. Jared yelled at Evan ,”I thought you were on my side,”  
Evan rolled his eyes then smirked ,”You aren’t shit Jared ,” , Jared looking extremely offended by that comment gasped , putting his hand over his heart ,”Fuck off Jared,”  
The three were stunned silent , shocked at Evan’s change in behavior ,”Piss off guys , I’m not all that pure,”  
Connor fist-bumped with Evan , whom commented in complete seriousness with an equally serious expression,” I like this one,”

“Getting back on topic,” Alana commanded sounding quite done with the trio ,”Don’t we have to search around for a teacher or something ?”  
Throwing his hands in the air in frustration , Jared groaned ,”I can teach you the basics , so you don’t look like a complete ass when we find a teacher for you,”  
“Jared !” Alana shouted , swatting at Jared’s shoulder with a force large enough to cause pain. Evan chuckled earning everyone’s attention (read : three people) ,”When is Jared not a pain in the ass ?’  
Everyone , sans Jared , guffawed at Evan’s truthful comment almost immediately forgetting about what had happened earlier.  
“Evan , you are a saint,” Connor grabbed Evan by the shoulders , maintaining eye contact.  
“Wow thanks , that means so much to me,”  
“Guys as much as I want to talk some more , it’s nighttime and we need sleep if we want to be on schedule,” Alana reminded , also mentally coming up with an itinerary .  
The other three had straight away drifted off to sleep after a busy day. Alana hummed to herself , basking in the quiet serenity.  
The sky was of a perfect midnight velvet, under stars so brilliant they drew the eyes heaven bound , Alana guided Myojo through the sky. Those balls of cotton seen during the day shifted into streams of gray the color of ash and soot. They blanketed the sky, hiding the full moon in it's full glory behind them. But the moon fought, oh how it fought to shine it's light on the earth. But the clouds stretched over the sky, giving it a hazy ominous feel. Amongst the cottony grey clouds , Alana reached out one hand to grab at a cloud , which melted under her touch.  
“Myojo , to the southern air temple,” Alana muttered , leaning against the saddle to sleep.

A breathtaking sunrise peeked over grand cliffs , the beams of the morning sun reflect on the water, bathing the whole scene in yellow light.  
Alana owlishly blinked her eyes , guiding Myojo to land on the beach below. As Myojo landed , the beast emitted a low growl signalling for the others to wake. Blearily rubbing his eyes , Evan stepped down from Myojo looking around at their surroundings. The shore was a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the summer sun, a place for a placid ocean to lap. The waves rolled in with a soothing sound, the salty water a brief flurry of sand.  
“Umm , Alana this is definitely not the Northern Watertribe,” Evan assessed the area , sifting sand through his fingers.  
Turning around to face Evan , Alana wore an ear-to-ear grin .”Well we’re at the southern air temple , this place is the most beautiful place in the world,’  
“Alana , I know you’re excited but it’s been a hundred years since you’ve been home,” Evan whispered cautiously , turning around to face Alana.  
“That’s why I’m so excited,” Alana smiled broadly before her expression changed to a contemplative look,”Maybe there would’ve been a few changes , some new additions and my friends maybe they’re dead... but hey things change,”  
“It’s just that...a lot more than that can change in all that time,” Evan mumbled , stating matter of factly.  
“I know , that’s why I have to see it for myself,”

 

“Hey , I need some help to wake up our local douchebag ,” Connor shouted , words laced with obvious frustration. Looking at each other in obvious confusion , Evan and Alana climbed back onto Myojo to see why Connor was frustrated.  
There was Jared lying face up , sound asleep. Drool dripping down his chin , snores even louder than Myojo’s groans and his abdomen slightly exposed due to his shirt drawn up to his chest.  
Alana sighed , blasting a jet of air at Jared , however , no sign from Jared showed that he would wake up.  
“Bring him down onto the ground,” Evan grumbled , looking like a seasoned professional of dealing with Jared’s bullshit.  
Connor lifted Jared up by the right arm and dragged him off Myojo , dumping him onto the soft lumpy sand.  
The sand started to shift , rumbling and vibrating , until all of a sudden the sand jolted causing Jared to be thrown into the air.  
Landing with a thump , Jared groaned in discomfort ,”You could have woken we up less aggressively,”  
Evan crossed his arms , lifting an eyebrow.  
“Woah , Evan how did you do that ?” Alana marvelled , eyes shining with enthusiasm.  
Scoffing , Jared rolled his eyes and said,”He’s an earthbender , the prodigy of his village,”  
Gasps resonated within the group , Alana swiftly complimenting Evan and Connor passively complimented Evan  
Light pink dusting Evan’s cheeks , he buried his face in his hands , whining as he wasn’t used to compliments,”Guys…”  
Snickers arose from the group before Alana boomed in a commanding voice ,”We need to start heading up,”  
Meanwhile Connor was silently being gay as hell , thinking about how adorable Evan had looked blushing.

“Let’s take a break first , we need a break ,we’re all tired” Connor suggested , planting himself into the sand. Evan gasped , his hand flew to his mouth , looking like a housewife hearing gossip.  
“Connor ? Being considerate ?Unbelievable” Evan said , bursting into giggles after.  
“Fuck off Evan,”

“Still ?Jared just woke up,” Alana chided , glaring at Jared making the other two follow suit.  
Jared eyed the sky nervously, the clouds that had been wispy and white that morning were now darker and more dense. The sun peeked out from a rough woollen blanket of mottled grey.  
Soon, it began sprinkling. Little droplets of water drenched them , Jared created a shield of water protecting them from the incoming barrage of rain forming a bubble around them.  
“Let’s get going ,” Jared suggested , getting on top of Myojo. Once the five of four of them boarded Myojo , Jared expanded the bubble to cover Myojo.  
The whispering hum as sheets of precipitation plummeted to the water-forsaken ground, the often unanticipated flashes of lightning or the rolls of ominous thunder. A flash of lightning streaked across the sky , hauntingly illuminating some mountains.  
“The Patola Mountain range! We're almost there!” Alana was buzzing in her seat from the excitement. Evan shifted in his seat due to unease as he spoke up,”Aang, before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders.  
“What about them ,” Alana chirped cheerfully.  
“Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless,” Evan cautioned sadly before adding softly , enough so that no one could hear,” They killed my mother, and they could have done the same to your people,”

“What was that ?”Alana asked  
“Oh um , they killed almost my entire village , and they could have done the same to your people,”Evan stumbled over his words.  
Alana ponders over Evan’s words , before smiling hopefully,”Just because no one has seen an airbender, doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped!”  
As Connor was about to interrupt Alana , she glared at him shutting the former up,”And besides the only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison!”  
Alana caressed Myojo lovingly and gently , as they make the final ascent Alana shouts,”Yip yip,

Myojo flies up the mountain and through the clouds. Alana holds onto the reins tightly as Myojo rapidly ascends while Evan, whose eyes are closed, and Jared hold on tight to Appa's fur and saddle respectively.While Connor looks the most relaxed he has been in the trip , his hair swooshes behind him , looking like a model. Alana looks back at her passengers. Myojo flies over rocks and into the blue sky again and as she flies over the last ridge that is covered with bushy trees , a large temple is revealed as Myojo floats towards it.  
“There it is , the Southern Air Temple,”Alana announced.  
“Wow , this place is nicer than the palace,”Connor muttered , looking around.  
Alana sighed happily , looking at Myojo she murmured,”We’re home girl,”

Myojo landed at the bottom of snow piled steps , Alana jumping off. Meanwhile , Connor was escorting Evan off of Myojo onto the blanket of white. Sneakily , Jared fixed up a large snowball and flung it at Evan. Much to everyone’s shock , the ground around Evan rumbled before some chunks of snow covered rocks formed a barrier in front of Evan’s face. The snowball splattered against the barrier , bringing out a defeated sigh from Jared and a soft snicker from Connor.  
“Guys !”Alana yelled , drawing their attention back to their current task,”Let’s get a move on I can’t wait to show you guys my home,”  
As the four trek up the mountain trail,Alana ran on ahead ,leaping a few times with blasts of air to get to their destination faster.  
“So where do I get something to eat?”Jared asked , sounding totally serious.  
“Jared really ?”Evan bewildered,”You’re lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?”  
“I’m just a simple guy , with simple needs,”Jared shrugged. Unknowingly , Connor was making fun of Jared by mimicking the former.  
Pointing to a small stadium consisting of many tall poles, Alana started excitedly explaining,”So that’s where me and my friends would play airball, and over there on the open field is where the bison would sleep and…”  
Alana trailed off , sighing sadly looking at the deserted remains of her home.  
Noticing the drastic change in Alana’s mood,Evan stepped forward asking softly,”What’s wrong ?’  
“This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. “Alana said dejectedly, standing on the ledge , her clothes fluttering in the wind , a dead tree on either side of her. In a much sadder tone , Alana choked,”I can’t believe how much has changed,”  
Jared , feeling uncomfortable with the sad tension in the air, decidedly chirped with a crack in his voice,”So this airball game, how do you play?”  
Evan smiles at Jared and Alana’s face clears up , Connor albeit reluctant smiles at Jared’s successful attempt of cheering Alana up.Alana smiles too as she looks at Jared from the corners of her eyes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jared looked concentrated while standing on a pole and guarding the goal of the airball court on the opposite side is where Alana also stands on one of the tall poles, suspending a hollow ball in the air with airbending. She lets the ball roll over her shoulders, tosses it from side to side and lazily tosses it up in the air. She looks and smiles innocently at Jared with her hands behind her back. Jared seemed surprised at the upward movement of the ball before Alana who opened one eye as the ball comes down again. The airbender jumps up and kicks the ball away with a powerful air swipe. It rapidly shoots across the poles, changing direction as it crashes into several poles, but steadily moving closer toward Jared's goal.  
As the ball races towards Jared, all of a sudden he opened his mouth in shock. He grunts as the ball hits him right in the stomach. The force of impact sends Jared and the ball flying backward, right through the rotating door of the goal behind him , Jared crashing into the snow behind the goal. Jumping up in joy, Alana laughed holding a hand above her eyes to make out where Jared landed.  
Connor looked around him , seemingly extremely bored as he watched Evan pull up a block of earth from the ground and pushing it back into the ground several times , before groaning and flopping onto his back.

As she stretched her hands above her head , she smiled broadly ,”Alana seven!” , forming a zero with her hands and making a circular movement with her body she smiled even wider,”Jared zero!”  
Lying in the dirt, Jared looked pitiful as well as downright miserable with a single twig on his head. Evan and Connor looked up from their chat to see a beaten down and grumpy Jared sit up to dust dirt off of himself.  
“Making her feel better is putting me in a world of hurt,” Jared whimpered ,mildly in pain.He erects himself, but before he gets up completely, his eyes widen when he sees something in front of him and he crawls to the front. There lying in the snow is an old Fire Nation helmet, battered by the elements and showing signs of cracks and burns. Looking up at Evan , Jared whispers eyes wide in horror,”Evan,check this out,”

“Fire Nation,” Evan gasped.  
“We should tell her,”Jared suggested , looking Evan in the eye.  
Gulping , Evan called Alana over. Alana had a spring in her step , making the news Evan was about to tell her ten times heavier. He felt it weigh him down.Alana runs to them from the airball court, still playing with the hollow ball. Evan’s determined look melted away to form one of insecurity. Shifting on his feet, Evan suddenly shifts his weight and brought his arms up.With one swift movement she swings her arms back, manipulating the ground under him to rise up , flinging Jared and the helmet out of their line of sight.  
“I’ll go get him,”Connor grumbled,stalking over to where Jared presumably landed.

“What is it?”Alana beamed , running up to Evan,”Where did Jared go?’  
“Right here,”Jared shouted. Speak of the devil. Jared’s arm was slung around Connor’s shoulders , a noticeable limp when Jared walked and rivulets of crimson dripped down Jared’s arm.

“Just practising a new earthbending move,”Evan smiled awkwardly , innocently holding his hands behind his back.  
“Isn’t that just a basic earthbending move ?”Alana questioned.  
Evan nervously shook his head, perspiration oozing out of every pore from the lie.  
“Well ,okay if you say so.But we have to get going , we have an entire temple to explore,”Alana said excitedly,bouncing away. Jared limped towards Evan scowling,”You know you can protect her forever right?”  
Ambling on over,Connor asked,”What’re you guys talking about ?”  
Jared wordlessly produced the Fire Nation helmet , Connor’s eyebrows screwed together and his lips form a pout.  
“So they were here,”Connor muttered,”Fucking Larry,”  
Cute !  
Evan thought, staring at Connor dreamily while Jared was viciously batting away his gay thoughts.  
Evan sadly slants her eyes and walks after Alana.  
The temple's many towers came into view and the quartet has made it to a courtyard with a fountain in the middle. The water in the fountain was frozen over, glistened pale under a layer of frost. Evan, Jared and Connor are standing at the entrance of the courtyard while Alana runs up ahead excitedly.

“Evan,firebenders were here.You can’t pretend they weren’t,”Jared said sternly , arms crossed. Connor sighed , placing his hand on Evan’s shoulder,”As much as I hate to agree with the apocalyptic fuckhat , he’s right,”  
Evan bit his lip , peeling the skin from them. He lightly scratches against his arm as he walks past Jared and Connor. As the latter two catch up to Evan, he whispers,”I can for Alana's sake. If she finds out that the Fire Nation invaded her home, she'll be devastated,”

“Hey guys !”Alana waved them over eagerly,”I want you to meet someone,” . Alana stood in front of the statue of a monk , she respectfully bowed then turned towards the three.  
“Who’s that?” Jared asked , gesturing to the statue.  
“Monk Gyatso! He’s the greatest airbender in the world,” Alana answered gesturing at the statue,”He taught me everything I know,”  
Alana bows to the statue of an elderly man with a mustache and a distinct round necklace sitting in lotus with his fists bumped to each other in front of him.

“But the true secret is in the gooey center,”Gyatso explained , standing in front of an oven. With the use of a long wooden paddle, he retracts an orange, fruit pie out of the oven. With the use of his airbending, he creates a miniature tornado to spin out the fruity center of the pie.  
Alana sitting on the ledge of the balcony, resting her left hand on her knee while staring into nothing. A bison is grazing in the trees on the background.  
“Hmmm…”Alana hummed , seeming somewhat distant.Gyatso walk over to the ledge as well and places his newly baked cake next to three others that were already standing there.  
“ My ancient cake-making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it, Alana ?” Gyatso said calmly in a soothing voice.  
“M-maybe the monks have made a mistake and I’m not the avatar , is there the slightest chance,” Alana said hopefully .  
“I’m afraid not , but the only mistake the monks have made is telling you before you turned sixteen, but we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is,” Gyatso delivered with a calm smile.  
Gyatso extends his arm gesturing to the beauty of the Southern Air Temple. The sky is filled with several sky bison with their calves who are feasting from the nearby trees. Sun beams bathe them in bright light.  
“Gyatso , I don’t think I’m ready , I’m not remotely prepared to be the Avatar , what if-” Alana rambled before stopping herself as she looks back at Gyatso,”How do I know if I’m ready for this ?”  
“Your questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the air temple sanctuary. Inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey,”Gyatso said cryptically  
Alana composed herself, face clearing up. She uses her airbending to shift positions on the ledge, now facing her guardian and teacher,”So who is it?”  
“When you are ready , he will reveal himself to you,”  
In the background, Alana, annoyed by this vague answer, grunts softly and looks up to the sky before cupping her face in her hands again. Monk Gyatso continues on in a bright, happy tone,”Now, are you going to help me with these cakes,or not?”  
Alana looks at Gyatso lovingly, with a look of admiration. She swung her legs back and forth before jumping off the ledge ,”All right,”  
Alana and Gyatso both have a purple fruit pie in their hands as they take on an airbending stance , bringing their hands back.  
“One,” Gyatso says with utmost concentration , the duo conjures up a small air ball,” Two , three !”

They shift their weight to the front, launching their air balls. The balls send the four fruit pies flying high in the air, disappearing in the clouds. Suddenly, the cakes drop out of the sky and hits four monks quietly meditating behind some trees ,each of the monks is hit on the head by one of the colorful desserts. The monk at the far left of the line topples over upon impact. The moment the pies hit their heads, several flying lemurs appear and start to stuff their faces. One of the lemurs jumps up and down on the stomach of the toppled over monk while another grabs some cake right of the head of the monk on the far right. One of the lemurs jumps on the head on one of the monks.  
Alana and Gyatso laugh loudly at the scene.Alana clutches her stomach while Monk Gyatso is leaning on the railing of the balcony. They both move back from the railing when they are done laughing. The two monks bow at each other.  
“Your aim has improved greatly,” Gyatso says full of admiration and love , caressing Alana’s head,”My pupil,”

Alana erects herself with a sad look upon her face.  
Evan walks towards her , placing his hand on her shoulder understandingly,” You must miss him,”  
Smiling,Evan pats Alana lightly on her shoulder.  
“Yeah,” Alana says downcast, walking away. As she walks further away , the trio follow her. Evan runs towards her side as he stutters curiously,”W-where are you going ? Don’t mean to pry but-,”  
Alana is walking up some stairs that lead to a corridor behind the statue. She looks back while answering,”The air temple sanctuary,there’s someone I’m ready to meet,”

As Alana enters the hallway, Evan looks questioningly at Connor and Jared , the two just shrugging and start walking after Alana. The round symbol of intertwined air currents, the national symbol of the Air Nomads is largely embedded in the floor, surrounded by two square shapes that form some sort of sun together. The camera pans up to reveal that the quartet has reached the entrance of the air temple sanctuary. The door supports a combination of metal colored pipes and three, blue, rolled up, pipes that are similar looking and arranges like the symbol for airbending. The large wooden door is framed by the branches of an old tree standing on the left of it and the hallway is illuminated by sunlight that falls through little, round windows.

“N-no offense Alanaa , b-but no one could possibly h-have survived for a hundred y-years,”Evan stammered , looking up at the door.Alana turns around and muses,”Well you’re sort of right , but it isn’t impossible. I mean look at me,I’m alive aren’t I not?”  
“Good point,”Evan mumbled , touching a finger to his chin.

“Guys , whoever is in there could help me figure out this Avatar thing,”Alana said , throwing her hands up in the air.  
“Well the sooner we meet this guy, the sooner we get to eat,”Jared pointed out. Full of anticipation , Jared charges at the door, but it will not budge and he simply smacks into it, head first. He quickly turns around and puts his back to it, trying to push the giant door open. When the door does not move, he sighs, slides down to the floor, disappointed, and rests against the door.  
“Well,Alana I suppose you don’t have a key,”Jared sighed, looking at said girl. Alana rolled her eyes , stepping in front of Jared,”Jared the key is airbending,”

As Alana takes a deep breath, she spreads her arms and thrusts them forward, sending an air current into both of the tubes on the door. The wind makes one of the blue curled tube turn around. When it does, the tube changes colors to purple and the wind blows out like a horn. The process is repeated for the other two blue tubes as well. When the three blue tubes have turned and become purple, the door unlocked and it slowly starts to open.The door cracks open and light penetrates the dark room. The doors sway open and Alana is seen standing there with Evan,Connor and Jared in the background.  
Clearing her throat , Alana steps into the sanctuary and calls out,”Hello ?Is anyone here?”  
Jared,Evan and Connor follow closely behind Alana , entering further into the sanctuary darkness swallowing them. Holding a flame of blue, Connor walks up to Alana to light up their path.

The quartet ventured further down into the sanctuary. The only light comes from the open door behind them and illuminates the room with bluish light. They stop and Jared holds a hand to his brow to look up ahead. The quartet stand in the light that comes in through the door. Their shadows are cast over the floor. There a large amount of statues of people, lined up in a circular pattern stand before them. Walking through the peculiar statues ,they curiously look around. Connor halts before one of them,”Who are all these people?”

“Whoever they are Alana,you better figure that thing you said earlier because I’m getting mad crazy vibes about this place,”Jared shivers , examining a statue.  
Evan looks at four of the statues in a row,”There’s someone in fire nation clothes, earth kingdom, water tribe and air nomad,”  
Musing aloud , Evan said slightly louder , his voice ringing,”They’re all in this pattern,”  
“I’m not sure yet,”Alana said pensively,”But I feel like I know them,”  
“The Avatar cycle,”Connor gasped softly.The three looked at him,Alana speaking up,”What did you say?”  
“It’s the Avatar cycle, isn’t it?’  
“Of course, these are all my past lives,no wonder I felt a connection between them,”Alana said,immediately brightening up,”Connor,you’re a genius,”  
“Wow ,”Evan muttered,”There’s so many of them,”  
Still slightly skeptical, Jared piped up,”Past lives? You really believe in them ?”  
“Kleinman, not sorry to burst your bubble but it’s true,” Connor smiled,”When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle,”  
Glaring,Jared started arguing with Connor about God knows what. In reality,Jared was just suppressing his gay thoughts by being a huge dick.

Meanwhile,Alana stares at a statue of an elderly man with a beard. In the background,hundreds of statues can be seen spiralling upwards.Looking at the elderly man ,Alana stares at him with wide open eyes . Its eyes gleam for a second , mesmerising Alana.Evan appears behind her, grabs her shoulders and shakes her a bit.  
“Alana ?Al-alana !”Evan stuttered in a frantic,”Sn-snap out of it!”.Dazed , Alana smiles at Evan ,replying with slurred words,”Huh?What’s going on?”  
“Curiouser and curiouser,”Connor mutters , staring at nothing in specific.At that , Jared scoffs also commenting in a condescending tone,”He’s definitely high,”

“Alana , who’s that?”Evan asked , curiously following the former’s gaze.  
“That’s Avatar Roku,the Avatar before me,”Alana stated,looking Roku’s statue up and down.  
“How do you know his name ? There’s no writing,”Evan inquired  
“I’m not really sure...”Alana trailed off.

The quartet startles and stares with big eyes in front of them when they hear something. Turning around , they see blue light on the floor that comes in through the door. A long-eared shadow of another being that is approaching moves over it. Evan and Alana are hiding behind a statue on the left and Jared hides behind a statue to the right.Connor meanwhile has a small ball of fire in his hands , ready to fire. The shadow creeps closer. Alana has her teeth clutched in fright while Jared looks in front of him. Connor stands in front of Jared and Alana. Evan has hand to his mouth as takes off one shoe , waiting and listening.  
“Guys ?”Evan addresses , eyes crinkling up as he starts giggling,”It’s just a lemur,”  
The giggles built up inside Evan , before he erupted in fits of twinkling laughter.  
Jared and Connor felt the warmth of a blush creep up on their cheeks. Evan hunched over with his eyes crinkled up , cute little crescent shaped dimples adorned the sides of his mouth. The beautiful sound spilling out of Evan’s lips brought music to their ears. And almost synchronised they thought : Man! Am I gay.

“Evan look , you scared it away!”Alana bristled,chasing after it.  
“Sorry !”Evan squeaked sheepishly,his hand rubbing his neck as well as his cheeks coloured that of roses.  
“Lemur , come back !”  
Speeding after the lemur,Alana completely forgot about her friends stranded there.

Somewhere inside the temple where the lemur lands on the ground. The animal erects his ears as Alana touches down on the ground behind him as well and launches forward. The lemur jumps out of the way,Alana running to the right to follow the animal's escape as she runs through some ripped drapes, which once formed a tent.  
As Alana pushes the decaying curtain of drapes out of the way, she happily and soothingly says,”Hey little lemur, come on out! We didn’t mean to scare you,”  
Alana walks up to another curtain of drapes parting them. She looks in the room, but suddenly takes a sharp breath in shock. Greeting her were several skeletons dressed in Fire Nation uniforms lying scattered over the floor, she spotted a skeleton lying in the snow, surrounded by many more skeletons of Fire Nation soldiers.

“Firebenders !They were here?’Alana gasped in shock.  
Alana enters the room and looks around with a sad expression on her face. The skeleton is adorned with a round necklace that supports the symbol of airbending, Alana staring at the skeleton dressed in yellow monk robes. Alana realised who it was.  
Her eyes are trembling with sadness as she holds back tears.  
“Gyatso,”Alana said ,in devastation.  
Beside the skeleton; its fingers are clearly visible in the front as Alana drops to her knees in and lets out a mournful sigh.She sobbed into her hands and the tears dripped between her fingers, raining down onto the floor. Her breathing was ragged, gasping.

“Hey Alana ?”Jared shouted,”There you are ! “.There Alana sat on her knees, her head cupped in her hands as Jared walks towards her.He approaches Alana with a smile on his face, but shakes his head and does a double take. In front of Alana was the skeleton of the monk, Jared whispers,”Oh man,”  
Reassuringly,Jared pats her on the back,”Come on, Alana. Everything will be all right. Let's get out of here,”  
Suddenly, Alana's arrow tattoos begin to glow a bluish white, her eyes glowing in the same color.Jared retracts his hands and gasps for air in fright.  
“Evan ! Connor !”Jared shouts as he trembles in fright,”Help !I don’t know what’s wrong but she became like when she attacked Connor’s ship !”  
Frightened,Jared slowly retreats , his legs trembling at the sight.  
“Kleinman , what’s the matter…”Connor scowled then saw Alana,”Oh that,”  
A whirlwind began forming at Alana’s feet , the wind kicking away a bone. Rapidly,the wind kicks up and forms a sphere around Alana:her eyes and tattoos still glowing brightly,while her clothes flutter heavily in the wind.  
“Dickstick, what did you do ?”Connor screams over the wind accusingly.  
“I didn’t do anything fuckwad !”Jared defended.

In alarm,Evan steps closer towards Alana , shouting while also being scared shitless,”Alana please calm down!Pl-please snap out of it!”  
“What’s he doing?!”Connor screamed,bewildered at Evan’s actions.Jared simply shrugs as if to say ‘beats me’.  
The raging winds start picking up speed, making the duo hold up their arms to protect themselves. Suddenly , the air sphere around Alana expands,sending the duo flying backwards.  
However , Evan had used the temple’s floor to root himself in allowing himself to remain standing.  
Evan fights the storm to get to Alana,still a slight risk of the winds blowing Evan off the face of the temple. The sphere of wind that engulfs slowly starts to rise in the air. The floor starts digging into Evan’s shoes,threatening to pierce through them into his feet.One strong wind current pushed Evan back,however he grit his teeth and strengthened his hold on the floor.The currents start filling the remains of the dilapidated building as the sphere ascends higher and higher.  
Strong winds are rampaging through the rubble of the destroyed building. Jared forming an ice hook , dug into the foundations as well as forming an ice chain to prevent the two from being blown away.

Feeling he was near enough,Evan rooted himself further into the floor as he shouts calmly with a saddened expression with tears trailing down his cheeks also diverting his eyes,”Alana! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom,”  
Evan looks back at Connor and Jared who nods their heads asking him to continue,”Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Connor,Jared and I We're your family now!”  
The three watch her lower herself back to the ground as the winds begin to dissipate , the air sphere surrounding Alana disappears.  
As Alana touches the ground,Jared and Connor pull up next to her. The latter whispering in a comforting tone,”We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise,”  
Connor immediately takes Alana’s hand into his. As soon as he does this,the glowing fades away completely.She slants her eyes with a saddened expression, before she collapses from exhaustion in Jared's arms.  
Seeing them,Evan sighs in relief relaxing his hold on the floor as he gingerly pulls his feet back up on top of the cool surface. Wincing as he stands up, Evan collapses the moment he shifts his weight onto his feet. Letting out a cry of agony, the three look at Evan, more specifically the blood flowing out of his foot like a gentle flowing stream.  
Alarmed,Jared lifted Alana into Connor’s arm then rushing over to Evan.

“You alright , Evan ?”Jared asked,pulling a small flask filled with water from his pants,”This is going to hurt,”  
Evan gripped onto Jared’s shirt tightly,whimpering and letting out small gasps of pain here and there. Soon enough,Evan’s foot was clear of blood but still has a gaping hole in it.  
“Hansen,you’re going to be fine,”Connor reassured , coming up from behind Jared with Alana by his side,”You’re doing well,just a bit more,”  
Once Jared pulled the water away,Evan let out a shaky sigh,”Th-thanks Jared,”  
“Alana are you okay ?”Evan asked,smiling weakly.  
“Could be better,”Alana responded,”Thanks Evan for helping me,”  
Alana looked down despondently prompting Evan to stand up. Then promptly falling down again, Connor catching him in his arms.  
“ But you were right. And if the firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last airbender,” Alana muttered,facing the three.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Once they got back to the statue room,Alana immediately plopped herself in front Roku’s statue.  
“We’re all packed, you ready to go ?”Jared asked,looking pensively at Roku’s statue.  
“How is Roku supposed to help me if I can’t talk to him ?”Alana whispered  
“Sweet cheeks, of course you’ll find a way,”Jared responded jokingly with as much seriousness he could manage.  
They glance at each other when they hear something behind them. They turn around and see the flying lemur standing on its back legs in the middle of the doorway. The animal as it jumps to the right, toward where Connor and Evan sat. The lemur jumping onto Connor's bush of a head and scurrying around Connor and Evan.The latter lay in Connor's lap,propping his injured foot on a smoothed out rock. 

“Looks like you made a new friend Con,” Evan giggled,looking up at Connor scowling.  
The flying lemur climbs onto Alana and hides behind her head, his tail curled around Alana's neck. She smiled,saying”Hey little guy !”  
“Say hello to the newest member of our family guys !” Alana grinned,gesturing to the lemur perched on her arm.  
“What’re you gonna name em’” Connor asked, leaning against one of the statues.  
The lemur suddenly leaps off his arm and scurries off to behind a tree and returns, holding a peach. The animal starts to nibble from it.  
“Momo,”Alana beamed.

Alana sadly stares back at the temple, leaning on the luggage that is tied at the back on Myojo's saddle. Momo chitters quietly as they fly further away from the temple. Dark clouds slowly move in front of the temple, obscuring their view of Alana's former home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated , constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Shoutout to my friend Jenna who has helped me write a few scenes in this chapter and will continue doing so for the rest of the fanfiction.  
> Warning , none of my chapter would be beta read, sorry :p  
> Next chapter would probably released in a week,depends on my motivation and workload.
> 
> I own no characters or plotline from DEH and ATLA respectively, all credit goes to their respective creators.


	4. Book One:The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Myojo descends,Jared and the fisherman were struggling to remain standing. Jared concentrated on controlling the waves around the boat trying to steady it and make it not collapse into the ocean.  
> “I’m too young to die,”Jared cried out,fearful for his life as he hung onto the ship.  
> “I’m not but I still don’t wanna,”the fisherman stammered out,knees feeling weak.
> 
> Showing up,Alana jumps down onto the boat. As a pole is falling down, Alana brings up fours pouts of water, splitting the pole in half. After the pole splits in half, Jared and the fisherman are shown hugging each other.  
> Connor tossed down a rope,shouting over the storm,”Hang onto the rope,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not beta read or edited. You have been warned.  
> The next chapter would probably come on Thursday or Friday.

The yellow shining sun started rising from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colours of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink. Alana rode on top of Myojo watching the clouds turn into the colour of cotton candy. A huge wave appeared next to Myojo, Jared balancing on top of the wave as if he were surfing. Next to Myojo a huge tornado of fire came up with Connor in the midst. Evan simply sat next to Alana.  
The group coursing through the open sky.  
“We need you Alana,”Evan smiled.  
Alana smiled back,”I need you too,”  
Alana notices something out of the corner of her eyes. As she turns toward it, her expression changes to shock. The sky's coloring changes to a dark, ominous gray, revealing a churning storm cloud before her,.In fright,Alana yanked Myojo's reins .  
“Guys be careful !”Alana shouted in alarm , looking at her right and left in unease,”Guys ?”  
All around , she was shrouded in darkness in the sky, all alone. Out of the darkness,Gyatso appeared on a lotus floating downward, positioning himself in front of Alana.

“Gyatso ?”Alana said in shock.  
“Why did you disappear ?”Gyatso whispered,sounding sorrowful.  
“I didn’t mean to,”Alana said softly , slightly despondent.  
Alana reaches out to Gyatso, but before she can touch him, Gyatso turns gray and dissipates into smoke; blowing over Alana causing her to raise her left arm in front of her face and turn away to shield herself from it.As the last of the smoke washes over her,she peeks over her arm, but instantly raises her head, her eyes growing big in shock; a dark shadow passes over her as Myojo is swallowed by the dark cloud.  
The voice of Gyatso echoing around her,”We need you,”

A bolt of lightning streaks across the sky for an instant before a screaming Alana could be heard, wrestling with the reins, as she and Myojo are caught in the belly of the storm with rain beating down on them.As Alana and Myojo plummet into the ocean,they float for a moment. until Alana’s grip on Myojo's reins loosens and they slip from her limp grasp.  
The voices of Gyatso and Evan ring ,repeating the words,”We need you,”  
Unmoving, Alana sinks and disappears into the darkness of the ocean. For a fraction of a second, lightning flashes and the silhouette of the Fire Lord surrounded by flames appears.

Shooting upright,Alana awakens gasping for air as reality sinks in.Her sudden movement startles Momo ,who was curled up on top of her,the lemur leaps onto Evan’s stomach causing him to shoot up with a startled look on his face.This also awakens Connor,whom Evan was asleep on.Momo then jumps onto Jared,who shoots up sluggishly forming an ice dagger with water in his pouch.  
“What’s going on? Connor’s ship here?”Jared slurred drowsily,blinking and looking around.  
“ It's nothing. I just had a bad dream,”Alana murmured,curling up and facing away from them,”Go back to sleep,”  
“Alana , you okay?”Evan asked kindly.  
“Evan,if she says go back to sleep she’s fine,”Jared grumbled,lying back down,letting the water splash down on Evan’s coat.  
“Fuckin’ dick,”Connor mumbled,slipping off his jacket then tugging Evan’s coat off,”Wear this,”  
Connor said shoving his jacket into Evan’s chest then looking away.  
“Thanks,”Evan muttered,getting cozy in Connor’s huge ass jacket,”Good night,”  
Jared,Connor and Evan all lie back down,disappearing from Alana’s line of vision.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waves crashed against a sandy shore under a bright blue sky.The sun shone brightly, glinting off the shimmering water and reflecting like crystals.The four were ready to lift off from a small island.  
“We’d better go to the market,cause we’re out of food,”Jared yawned,sitting on the saddle.  
“We’re in luck,because it’ll be smooth flying and Connor has money to spare,”Alana grinned.  
“A fuck tonne ,”Jared commented,glaring at Connor. Connor then stuck up his middle finger as well as his tongue ,just like a toddler.

The sight of a seaside hamlet built on the side of a cliff face, the roofs all teal-green; a collection of houses sits back from the waterfront, where a row of warehouses adjoins the docks greeted them. Among the several ships moored on the town's four piers is Myojo, floating in the water by herself.Jared stands in front of a small merchants' stand, suspiciously eying a watermelon.  
“Ahhh, it's good. It's perfect, I'm telling you!”a merchant lady scowled crossing her arms.  
“I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing,”Jared declared, continuing to shake the watermelon, which emits an audible sloshing sound.The merchant moves around the stand where Jared stands.Alana, staff in hand, stand beside Connor and Evan; the former is filling a basket with fruit.  
“Swishing means it’s ripe ! It's the ripe juices swishing around, eh?”the lady says firmly,eyeing Jared.  
Feeling the growing tension in the air and a brewing conflict , Evan stepped forward in between Jared and the lady , attempting to mediate the situation,”I-it's true, Jared. Swishing means it's ripe,”Evan stammered.

After purchasing the basket of fruits,the four stand at the docks as Alana loads the fruit onto Myojo securing it to the saddle.As Alana finishes, a fisherman and his wife begin a loud, heated conversation, which is overheard easily by Jared,Connor and Evan.  
“We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm,”the fisherman’s wife advises strongly,“My joints say there is going to be a storm!A bad one,”  
“Well it’s your joints against my brain,”the fisherman counters,raising his volume.  
“Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, 'cause I ain't comin',”the fisherman’s wife yelled,childishly turning her back against him.  
“Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get!”the fisherman yelled back.  
Hearing this exchange,Jared ran up to the fisherman,”I’ll go,”  
“You’re hired,”the fisherman beamed,shooting his wife a triumphant look,who scowled back.  
Meanwhile,Connor retreats to Myojo’s saddle to avoid anyone recognising the Fire Nation prince.

At the fishing town’s dock, Team Avatar sans Connor stands while Jared is carrying supplies onto the fisherman's boat.  
“Ja-jared,I don’t th-think this is a g-good idea,”Evan voiced,fidgeting with the hem of his coat.  
“Yea I agree with Evan,I mean look at the sky,”Alana explained,pointing at the ominous grey clouds looming overhead.  
“The girl with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to her!”the fisherman’s wife chided.  
The fisherman turned around,”Girl with tattoos?’,he looked Alana up and down,” Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?”  
Alana and Evan smiled,nodding their heads in sync.  
“Well, don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!”  
The two stop smiling,instead frowns adorning their features.  
“Don't yell at h-her!Al-alana would never tu-turn her back on a-anyone,”Evan defended,stepping in front of Alana.  
“Oh, she wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering,”the fisherman hissed,pointing accusingly at Alana.  
Behind Evan’s back,Alana slowly began to backpedal away from the former.  
“It’s not her fault she disappeared,right Alana?”  
A look of shock and horrified guilt flashes across her face, Alana opens her glider and vaults into the air, rapidly disappearing into the distance.  
“That’s right! Keep flying !”the fisherman yelled.  
“Y-you’re a horrible old m-man !”Evan fumed,stomping away towards Myojo who is floating behind the dock,with the help of Connor he gets onto Myojo,”Myojo,yip-yip !”

As Myojo flies out of the water, a big wave splashes the fisherman just before Jared walks out from below deck on the boat.  
Connor and Evan ride on Myojo in the torrent of rain trying to find Alana.Spotting a cave in the side of a cliff face,Evan steers Myojo towards it. Evan and Connor stop outside the cave , almost reluctantly stepping into the cave. They are then greeted with Alana sitting alone inside , surrounded by darkness.  
Alana sees the two enter , speaking quietly,”I’m sorry for running away,”  
“It’s okay,the fisherman was out of line,”Evan comforts,squatting next to Alana. In the background,Connor fishes a few sticks out of his pocket and throws it onto the ground,lighting them on fire.  
“Actually he wasn’t,”Alana mumbled  
“Oh, then I’m sorry,”Evan cast his eyes away from Alana,”B-but what do y-you mean?’  
“I don’t want to talk about it,”Alana rushed,voice almost below a whisper.  
“It has to do with your dream,doesn’t it ?”Connor asks,not looking away from the fire.  
“It’s kind of a long story,”Alana said,rubbing her neck.  
Suddenly, Momo leaps past Evan and Alana,startling the two. Myojo has also entered the cave,nuzzling Alana’s head with her nose making Alana smile , patting Myojo’s chin.

The three sit around the fire,Evan lying down in Connor’s lap (“Be-because he’s so wa-warm, that’s all” “Gay !”).  
“I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some other kids just outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter,”Alana begins retelling the tale.

“First you got to form the ball, then you got to get on quick,”Alana explains,”But you make sure it isn’t at too high a velocity because you don’t want to fall off , but gradually you can make it accelerate when you get good at it,”  
Alana does exactly as she says and balances on top of the air ball,then scooters around the perimeter of the court.  
“You guys try it !”Alana beamed,as she excitedly watches the other air nomad kids try the move.  
“Man , it’s so hard,”a boy comments falling off the air scooter,”Where did you learn this trick ,Alana?”  
“I made it up,”Alana mumbled,scratching the back of her neck.  
A chorus of”Woahs,” rang through the air,making Alana blush due to the praise.  
At that moment the Council of Elders appeared,motioning towards Alana,”Alana,come with us.We need to speak with you,”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I’m the WHAT ?!”Alana burst out,”Surely there must be some kind of mistake. Gyatso ?”  
Alana looked to Gyatso who simply shook his head.  
A monk,Tashi,spoke up,”There is no mistake Alana.We have known you were the Avatar for some time. Do you remember these?”  
Tashi airbends a wrapped up mat towards Alana. The latter unwrapping it,exclaiming though slightly quizzical,”Those were some of my favorite toys when I was little! W-wait,what does this have to do with this ?”  
“Well this has everything to do with this. You chose them from among thousands of toys, Aang. The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. These items belonged to Avatars’ past. Your own past lives,”Tashi explained,walking towards Alana.  
“Well they just seemed fun to play with at the time a-and how do you know-”Alana’s voice started rising in octave as her tone got more defensive before getting cut off.  
“You chose them because they were familiar,”Tashi said,tone sounding final as he walked away from Alana. She picked up the propeller toy,smiling as she pulled the cord of the toy,sending the propeller spinning into the air. It spins through the air and goes over Monk Tashi's head.  
“Normally we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen, but there are troubling signs. Storm clouds are gathering,”Gyatso says grimly,folding his arms,”I fear that war may be among us Aanag,we need you,”  
Alana lowers her head, her responsibility crushing her.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Her head remains lowered in the present as well.Connor and Evan on the opposite side of Alana,them sat around the small fire.  
“So you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?”Connor asked,puffing up the fire.  
“Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew was that after I found out, everything began changing,”Alana mumbled,looking away,”No one wanted to play with me anymore,”

 

Alana stood up,seeming more furious than desolate,”Now that I was the Avatar,I couldn’t play anymore because it’d be unfair for the other team.I mean I had average abilities just like them!But Gyatso was always there to make me feel better,”  
Alana smiled just for an instant before saddening,”Then, just when I was feeling better, something worse happened,”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alana overheard Gyatso,Tashi and a monk named Pasang talking. Putting her eye at a hole on the floor,she spied on the three monks.  
“Aang needs to have freedom and fun. He needs to grow up as a normal boy,”Gyatso argued,seemingly angered.  
“You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny,”Tashi snapped .  
“You cannot keep protecting him from his destiny,”Pasang warned,wagging his finger at Gyatso.  
“All I want is the best for him !”Gyatso countered.  
“But what we need is what's best for the world. You and Aang must be separated! The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Air Temple to complete his training,”Pasang stated,finality in his tone.

Alana’s hand flew to her mouth to contain the gasp,shocked at the news she just heard.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well if that isn’t a fucked up thing to do,”Connor commented,as he scooted closer to the fire.  
“Exactly !They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!”Alana yelled. Her eyes and tattoos started glowing as a twist of wind made her hair and clothes flutter about.  
“Al-alana, calm down !”Evan stuttered,slightly freaking out as some of the fire was swept towards him.  
“My apologies,”Alana bowed,blasting Evan with air accidentally.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Lying on her bed,Alana heard oncoming footsteps.  
“Alana, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Alana?”Gyatso asked,knocking on her door. He pushes the door open,spotting a scroll. Stepping inside , he opens the scroll and gasps as he looks out the window to see a storm brewing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I never saw Gyatso again.The next thing I knew,I woke up in your arms after you found me in the iceberg,”Alana turned to Evan , giving him a gentle smile.  
“You ran away,”Connor stated as if a revelation dawned on him.  
“And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help,”Alana cried,tears streaming down her cheeks as she sat back down,”The world needed me and I wasn't there to help.The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world!”  
Evan immediately shot up from the ground and went over to Alana to console her,as he awkwardly patted her back he stuttered,”You're being too h-hard on yourself, even if you did run away. I think it was m-meant to be. If you had stayed, you would have been ki-killed along with all the other airbenders.W-what matters is that you’re here now.The world needs you now. You give people hope,”  
“Thanks Evan,”Alana sniffed,giving Evan a thank you smile.  
“N-no problem,”Evan smiled back.

As Myojo touched back down on the dock,the fisherman’s wife ran up to the three.  
She was screaming frantically,”Help !Your friend and my husband haven't returned! They should have been back by now! And this storm is becoming a typhoon! They're caught out at sea!”  
“We’re going to look for them,” Alana declared immediately running back onto Myojo.  
“We are ?”Evan squeaked. Connor elbowed him,pushing Evan onto Myojo.  
“Well Im staying here,”the fisherman’s wife said,putting her foot down (Literally).  
“We’ll be back,”Alana bowed her head at the fisherman’s wife as they’re about to take off.

The gulls are tossed paper in a storm, flashes of white in the grey, tumbling as they struggle against the gale. Beneath them the sea rises as great mountains, anger in the form of water, turbulent and unforgiving. Myojo is seen amongst the storm,her passengers struggling to stay onboard.  
“Wow I can’t see shit out here,”Connor grumbled,shielding his face from the raging storm.  
“I see the boat !!”Alana exclaims,guiding Myojo down to the choppy water.  
As Myojo descends,Jared and the fisherman were struggling to remain standing. Jared concentrated on controlling the waves around the boat trying to steady it and make it not collapse into the ocean.  
“I’m too young to die,”Jared cried out,fearful for his life as he hung onto the ship.  
“I’m not but I still don’t wanna,”the fisherman stammered out,knees feeling weak.

Showing up,Alana jumps down onto the boat. As a pole is falling down, Alana brings up fours pouts of water, splitting the pole in half. After the pole splits in half, Jared and the fisherman are shown hugging each other.  
Connor tossed down a rope,shouting over the storm,”Hang onto the rope,”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The moment Myojo touched down at the dock,the fisherman’s wife ran towards them.She ran into the fisherman’s arms,crying into his shoulder for a bit then slapping him,”Never do that again!And you owe this girl an apology !”  
“Oh!”Alana yelped sheepishly,”No need for an apology sir,”  
She bowed respectfully before a shivering Jared interrupted,”Maybe you could give us some fish ?”  
“Alright,”the fisherman shrugged tossing a fish to Jared.

“Evan, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past,”Alana breathed,”I can't make guesses about what would have turned out if I hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most out of it,”  
“Umm guys,sorry to break the bonding moment but I would like to be not wet,”Jared hollered forming a water shield.  
“I guess you won’t be having anymore of those nightmares,”Evan smiled.

The fisherman broke the short silence,”And if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar,”  
“Guys I’m serious!”Jared yelled,”Let’s not get sick,”  
Jared rolled his eyes noticing no one paid attention to him then running to hide from the lessening rain.

Shivering from under his temporary shelter,Jared saw that Connor and Evan were running towards him.  
“What do you want?”Jared grumbled,looking away from the two hot specimen of humans.  
“Woah , no need to be hostile dickbag,”Connor surrendered,”You just looked cold,Evan has told me I’m warm so…”  
Connor had trailed off,glaring softly at Evan who urged Connor to go on whilst clinging onto the latter,”I’mgivingyoufullpermissiontocuddleme,”  
Registering what the former had said.Jared smirked then faking ignorance and snickering,”Sorry Concon,I didn’t hear what you said,could you repeat that?”

“I’m giving you full permission to cuddle me,”Connor grumbled,looking away from Jared in embarrassment.However,Jared hadn’t made fun of him any longer and instead clung to Connor’s side,sighing in content.  
“Uh,hate to disturb your lover’s reunion but we really have to go,”Alana announced,jumping onto Myojo.Resigned to his fate.Connor dragged himself onto Myojo,Jared and Evan being of no help what so ever.

As Myojo ascends from the dock,Alana looks back at her passengers cuddling for warmth.  
“We’re now headed for the Northern Water Tribe,”Alana announced. Jared jerks up slightly out of Connor’s grip,the former looking downcast as he mumbles,”A-are you sure you want to f-find a teacher at hom-the northern water tribe?I could j-just teach you,”  
Alana rolled her eyes,ignoring how terrified Jared had sounded at that moment.  
“Jared , there’s no need to be scared.You’ll be seen as a hero , bringing back the Avatar,” Connor reckoned,nudging Jared out of his trance. The latter nervously chuckled,”Right…”,Jared looked off into the distance before realising,”Connor you might want to disguise yourself,”  
Hearing this,Connor grimaced looking down at the garnet red attire he sported,”Well I don’t own anything not red,where the fuck do you expect me to get more clothes ?”  
Jared directed Connor’s glare towards Evan.Noticing the attention,Evan blushed then stuttering out,”You want Connor to borrow my clothes ?”  
Jared lifted his eyebrow,enough of an answer to Evan’s question. Evan groaned in defeat,searching through his haversack for something that would fit Connor’s lanky frame.  
Evan pulled out a loose emerald green robe with chartreuse accents as well as a pair of olive green top and baggy pants.  
“So do I wear this now or ?”Connor coughs awkwardly,taking the garments out of Evan’s hands.Evan paled,his skin a stark contrast to the bright red blush he was sporting.  
“You can if you want to,”Evan mumbled,looking away.  
Jared flushed,then screamed like a banshee,”WOAH WAIT I DON’T NEED TO SEE HIS JUNK !”

“You won’t,I have underwear on you perve,”Connor teased,taking off his maroon red robe to reveal a reddish-brown undershirt.Evan was transfixed on Connor’s lean yet slightly well-built body. The former yelped shielding his eyes from Connor’s gorgeous body.Jared had looked away immediately before teasing Evan,”You like what you see?”  
Evan flushed even brighter,pulling the hood of his coat over his head.  
“You dicks can look now,”Connor coughed pulling on the sleeves of his robe,”I look fancy,”  
Seeing Connor in his clothes,Evan coughed awkwardly then crawled away to block Connor from his line of sight,”Alana when are we reaching ?”  
Alana jerked upward,startled from the sudden conversation,”It might have taken longer if the village we just left wasn’t in close proximity to the Northern Watertribe.But we’re in luck,we should arrive in two days !”

“TWO DAYS ?!” Jared yelled incredulously,flopping back onto the saddle. Alana hummed,focusing on steering Myojo.  
“Deal with it fuckface,”Connor muttered,lying back down to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first slither of the sun peeked over the skyline in a radiant, white form. Gradually it raised, a defined circle in a vibrant backdrop. Brilliant gold and orange hues bled like fire,consuming the sky.  
Jared and Connor had a glare-off while Evan had tried to mediate.  
The latter mumbled,”Um could you two not f-fight ?”  
The two had taken to glaring at Evan,who squirmed under their sharp gazes.  
“ Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for a day straight,”Evan tried again.  
“And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe,”Jared cut in sharply,”There's nothing up here,”  
Jared waved towards the vast ocean not far beneath them with only icy water and huge chunks of icebergs floating about.

 

Connor had laid his head down in boredom,letting it rest on his hands.He looked up in wonder when a slushing sound could be heard. Spotting the water in front of them suddenly rising and solidifying into ice spikes,he screamed in fright alerting Alana of this.Evan’s eyes grew wide in horror,having seen the ice spikes. While Alana yanked the reins to his right violently to avoid the obstacle,Jared clung to Evan who was frozen in fright. Alana sighed in relief from swerving away from the ice spikes,before shooting up just as another ice spike manifested right in front of them. A part of the ice swiftly attaches itself to Alana’s leg,freezing instantly.Her momentum causes the ice to break,but she is thrown off balance and catapulted away. Landing in the water,Alana springs upright before the water around her instantly freezes then is locked in place.  
Behind the ice spikes,Jared spots Water Tribe boats appearing from out of nowhere. Evan looks up as well seeing several waterbenders wielding more ice spikes.  
The boats surrounded them,Connor gasps happily,”They’re waterbenders !We’ve found the Water Tribe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated , constructive criticism is welcomed. Sorry fi this chapter was horrible :p  
> Shoutout to my friend Jenna who has helped me write a few scenes in this chapter and will continue doing so for the rest of the fanfiction.
> 
> I own no characters or plotline from DEH and ATLA respectively, all credit goes to their respective creators.


	5. Book One:The Waterbending Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around, okay?”Alana shrugged Yue’s arm off.  
> Seeming frustrated,Yue pulled Alana close and grabbed the latter’s face and pulled her into a chaste kiss.  
> After Yue pulled away,Alana wore a goofy smile as she grasped Yue’s hands,”Okay, now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused,”  
> Yue’s voice was suddenly thick,clouded by emotion,”I do like you, a lot. But we can't be together, and not for the reason you think. It's because ... I'm engaged,”  
> Yue pulled down her collar,showing the beautiful betrothal necklace,”Also our kind of relationship is taboo here,I’m sorry...”  
> Planting on last kiss on Alana’s cheek,Yue ran off the bridge.  
> Alana brought up her hand to her cheek,feeling conflicted whether to smile or cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Jared might seem closer in this chapter as there are timeline gaps between chapters where nothing happens except relationship development.  
> Oneshots will come out that develop all the characters' realtionships.

Jared grumbles letting go of Evan,”What’re you so happy for ?”  
“I don’t have to spend all my time next to you anymore !” Connor grinned.  
Jared looked up at one of the boats. Eyes glimmering in recognition,fear swimming in his eyes as he locked onto one of the men onboard whilst simultaneously lowering his gaze and masking himself.  
“Jared ?”Evan asked,waving his hand in front of Jared’s face before looking toward where Jared was staring at,”Are you alright ?”  
“Yeah,”Jared muttered uninterestedly. Evan seemed suspicious but waved it off as his overthinking.

As the group was being escorted to the Northern Water Tribe, the magnificent wall of the city comes into view much to everyone's amazement.  
“There it is !”Alana pointed excitedly,a bright smile plastered to her face.  
“The Northern Water Tribe,”Connor and Evan said in awe while looking at the wall.  
“Home,”Jared mumbled venomously also staring at the wall,well not quite more like he was hoping that if he stared long enough his gaze would pierce through and it would crumble down or blow up.

A portion of the icy wall is lowered, allowing them to enter into the city. Canal workers use waterbending to transport the group into the city.  
Jared stays silent,lowering his head to hide from the citizens to avoid people from recognising him.  
The team passes through the channels of the city, catching the attention of several civilians who run over to spectate them. As they continue their trek inward, Alana notices a young lady going by on a boat, capturing her attention. She blushes at the sight of the girl and leaps onto Myojo's tail as she pulls away from view.  
“This place is beautiful,”Evan says in awe,his eyes sparkling.  
“Yea she is,”Alana sighs at the same time Connor does though he was looking at Evan.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the day descended into darkness,twinkling stars were strung up in the sky.The starry night above was better than any software imitation. There were lighter patches, clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altered according to the time of year.

The team are seated outside at the plaza, being honored with a feast, hosted by the tribe's chief. Men play drums and a giant crab is set in a pool of water.  
“Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now ... the Avatar!”the chief,Arnook, announced stood up,gesturing to Jared and Alana. Jared was about to speak up to correct the chief before being shot a glare from Evan.  
“We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!”the chief continued looking at Yue.  
Alana perked up at the mention of a princess.Yue had snow white hair,blue bands bearing lighter blue ornamental Water Tribe insignias holding up and decorating her hair.Her eyes captivating,as if enchanting Alana upon sight.  
“Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!”Yue said in a gentle voice,echoing across the area.  
Arnook bowed his head at Yue,”Now, Master Jason and his students will perform!”  
Pakku and two students bend significant blobs of water, captivating Connor and Evan. They merge the three blobs into one stream, bending it around each other. Jared seemingly shrinks into himself and throws his hood over his head,stalking away quietly.  
Alana looks at the performance with faux interest,then noticing the white-haired princess approach her.  
“Um, hi there !”Alana stammers,extending her hand for a handshake.Yue smiles,bowing slightly also looking quite amused at the Avatar’s nervousness,”Very nice to meet you,”  
They nervously share an awkward silence for a moment.  
“So…”the two start,stopping awkwardly.Alana chuckles nervously,politely allowing Yue to speak first.  
“So ,you’re the Avatar,”Yue says,eliciting enthusiastic nods from Alana,”You don’t act very Avatar-ly,not to be impolite of course,”  
Alana blushed,nervously stumbling over her words,” So ... uhhh ... you're a princess, huh?How is that like?”  
Yue shrugs gracefully,”Responsibilities are a wreck but other than that,I kind of enjoy it,”  
“Um,since I can’t go anywhere other than here uh.I'm thinking ... maybe we could ... do an activity, together?” Alana stuttered,fidgeting with her gloved fingers.  
Yue albeit slightly confused,laughs,”Do an activity ?”  
Though mesmerised by Yue’s laugh,Alana was more embarrassed.Her cheeks turning red,though she can attribute them to the cold air,Alana starts getting more nervous,at a loss as to what to say.  
Embarrassed while sweating, Alana stuffs food in her mouth. Behind Alana, Connor is clearly enjoying Alana’s attempt at courting.  
“Lana !”Evan shouts,gesturing to Arnook. Alana smacks her face into her hands,”Princess,may we um continue this conversation later ?”  
Yue nods,immediately after Alana bolts to Arnook almost tripping along the way.  
The former chuckled into her glove,looking at Alana fondly.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Alana ran all the way across the plaza to the fountain. In front of it stood the Chief and Master Jason.  
“Sorry,I was late ?”Alana said,bowing profusely,”You see I was having a lovely conversation with the Princess,”  
Arnook clicks his tongue in disapproval at Alana’s tardiness,”Master Jason,meet your newest student,the Avatar,”  
Alana bows politely.  
“A girl ?Well I suppose she’s the Avatar afterall,’Arnook mumbled to himself,Alana heard it but pretended to not have,the waterbender continued louder,”Pleasure meeting you Avatar.Just because you're destined to save the world, don't expect any special treatment,”

Alana gritted her teeth and forced a smile,”Master Jason,the pleasure is all mine.I presume we begin training at sunrise ?”  
Master Jason nodded.  
“May I bring along a friend of mine ?”Alana asked. The waterbending teacher nodded in confirmation before leaving Arnook’s and Alana’s presence.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

“Princess Zoe, we’ll be having a small detour to the North Pole,”  
Said Princess wore an elaborately designed armour set primarily wine red with scarlet detailing and fine gold tracing.The princess has slate blue eyes,an angular face and rather messy caramel brown hair done up in a bun,a gold coronet holding it up.Zhao was stood outside of Zoe’s room,his voice slightly muffled.  
“What is it for commander Zhao ?”Zoe pursed her lips,standing up.  
“It seems we have located the Avatar,” Zhao smirked,”Princess Zoe,would you-”  
“Yes,”Zoe cut Zhao off,”Gather more men for this expedition,”  
Zhao saluted Zoe,bowing respectfully before exiting her quarters.

Once Zhao left the room,Zoe’s shoulders sagged as she sighed in relief.Sitting back down on her bed,she flopped onto it. Frustrated,Zoe groaned into her pillow.Ever since it was announced that her brother was dead,she hadn’t a clue how to feel.But if her gut feeling was correct,he’d be with the Avatar and this expedition was the only way if she could confirm her gut feeling.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dawn sent shimmering rays over the placid ocean, bestowing a golden path from the shore to the horizon.Compared to the joyful mood of dawn,there seemed to be a raincloud hovering above Alana’s head.  
“Can you believe this Master Jason ?He’s a total jerk,”Alana huffed angrily,”As if a girl can’t learn attack moves,”  
Jared seemed quieter than usual and seemed to make himself smaller,”Alana I don’t know why you dragged me here in the asscrack of dawn,”

Alana stuck out her tongue childishly,dragging Jared by the wrist.They met by the plaza fountain with Master Jason.  
Upon making contact with Jason,Alana bowed while Jared froze up before stiffly bowing.  
The tension in the air is so brittle it could snap,overwhelming Alana who felt like an intruder all of a sudden.  
“Son,” Master Jason greeted Jared menacingly.The same glint in the former’s eyes which made Jared flinch. He could see his father's hand flying towards him menacingly,feeling the hand land on his body,a large and ugly purple bruise blooming.  
“Father,”Jared choked out,he slowly tiptoed away pointing to a gazebo not too far away,”Lana I’ll be over there,”  
The paralyzing hurt spread through Jared’s body like icy, liquid metal. He clenched his fists,his legs trembling like a newborn horse’s with every step.Fighting the impulse to sprint away,Jared gritted his teeth as he blinked back tears.  
He dragged his feet to a nearby patio,where Master Jason and Alana couldn’t see the tears streaming down Jared’s face as he choked back heaving sobs.

Meanwhile,Alana looked at the back of Jared looking smaller the further he went,she thought for a moment that Jared seemed like he was shaking quite violently.Then she ruled it out and though she was hallucinating,she asked very bewildered at their interaction,”If it isn’t too impolite to pry ?”  
Master Jason let Alana ask.  
“Is Jared your son ?”Alana asked,chewing her bottom lip.  
“Yes he is,”Master Jason bit out,”If there’s no further questions about my relationship with him ,let’s start the lesson,”  
Alana had absolutely no clue as to why her teacher said the word with so much venom.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A whirlwind of thoughts were swirling in Jared’s head.His breathing coming in gasps,the air around him was too much and yet too little at the same time. He was suffocating against the thick air,clouding him and his logical thinking.Heart hammering in his chest at the speed of light,he tried to slow his breathing.  
Without himself noticing,Jared curled into himself,his thoughts ending him into a downward spiral.The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping. He hit the wall and tried to scream, but his voice was melted by the sound of the place. The muffled sobs wracked against his chest,the world turning into a blur, and so did all the sounds.  
He smushed his face against his coat,sobs still wracking his body but no tears fell.

“Jared ?!”  
A muffled yet familiar voice dragged him out of the abyss he was sinking into.  
“Jared,”  
It repeated in a concerned and much gentler voice.  
Thoughts were still swimming in Jared’s head as he tried to ground himself in the soothing voice.  
“Jared,breathe.Breathe in two breathe out six,go on you can do it,”the voice said,”Are you okay with me touching you?”  
Jared nodded,steadying his breathing.Jared’s face was suddenly flush against someone’s chest,the person’s arms looped around Jared protectively.It felt warm,like he was going to be okay.  
Shaking,Jared grasped at the person’s shirt,bunching it in his hand,silently crying into it.  
Soon his heaving sobs turned into soft sniffles as his vision cleared.The first thing he saw was long chocolate brown hair and pale skin.  
Realising who had helped him out,red creeped onto Jared’s face as he squeaked,his voice ptching higher,”Connor ?’  
“Hmm ?”Connor hummed,calmly rubbing circles into Jared’s back.  
“Why ?”Jared murmured,pressing his face back into Connor’s chest to hide his embarrassment.  
“Because panic attacks can go suck my dick,”Connor replied sounding too serious,”Besides,even though we’re dicks to each other,I couldn’t leave you alone to deal with a panic attack,”  
Jared smiled into Connor’s chest,”Thanks,”  
Then Connor squinted his eyes,”But if you tell anyone about this,”,Connor looked at Jared and patted the latter’s back,”I will actually fight you,”  
Backing away from the comforting hug,Jared wiped his face and sniffled,”Don't worry I'm not going to jeopardise my funny guy persona or your scary guy persona,”  
Jared craved the warmth and comfort of the hug. Connor pulled Jared into a warm embrace before patting the latter on the back, and he stood back up.Smiling sadly,Jared stood back up,only to fall back on the ground.Hearing the rather loud thud,Connor turned around to see Jared planted on the ground.Jared's face seemed to be engulfed in red as Connor huffed,strolling back to Jared. Much to the latter's shock,Connor hooking one of his arms under Jared's knees and one on the small of Jared's back. Yelping in surprise,Jared immediately clung to Connor,looping his arms around Connor's neck.

 

“What was that about Kleinman ?”Connor asked,looking like he was treading on eggshells,”What the fuck happened to trigger a panic attack,”

Jared bit his lip and muttered,”My dad,”  
Snorting,Connor was given a look of disappointment by Jared,the former chuckled,”Daddy issues fuck us all up don’t they ?”  
Jared looked Connor who was smiling.There was something about the way Connor smiled; the way butterflies seemed to escape from the pit of his stomach and the way the sun had somehow toppled down from the sky and made a home right there in his heart.Jared rested his head on Connor's chest,trying to control his gay thoughts.  
Heart beating at a hundred miles per hour,Jared’s cheeks were kissed pink like a spring rose,the blooming colour contrasted against his freckled skin.He felt a searing heat bloom in his cheeks and for a moment he thought his face was on fire.  
Jared’s soft lips stretched into a smile but it didn’t quite reach his dark eyes lit with sadness,making Connor’s heart feel heavy.

“But if your dad…”Connor trailed off,his eyes widened in horror at a realisation,”Did your dad...abuse you?”  
Connor’s voice adopted a vicious tone,fire lit up his eyes.Jared shuffled on the spot,his eyes met Connor’s.  
“Wow your dad’s such a dick,”Connor commented.  
Jared hummed in agreement,as he huffed tiredly,”Wow that was a lot of emotions sorry,”  
“It’s fine,”Connor shrugged,”Now let’s get back to Evan,he’s probably a wreck by now trying to steer the conversation with the princess,”

As Jared clung onto Connor desperately,Connor noticed the baby blue choker on Jared’s neck with a teardrop shaped sapphire fastened to it.  
\-----------------------------  
“Um,wow that necklace is really pretty,”Evan stuttered,admiring the navy blue choker with an intricately carved ice blue stone fastened to it.  
“It’s a betrothal necklace,”Yue replied,touching her necklace,”My future husband,Hahn,carved it for me,”  
“Wow,you must’ve been super in love with him to marry at sixteen,”Evan marvelled,speaking at a fast pace.  
“You must be from the Earth Kingdom,I know not your marriage customs,but here we have arranged marriages once we reach age sixteen,”Yue explained,”So what are your customs,”  
“Oh,”Evan said,feeling awkward,”Well,um, my village practiced free marriage,um we’re allowed to marry at any age to anyone,”  
Yue’s expression saddened,”That must be nice,”

“Hey,what’s up heteros,”Jared ambled up to Yue and Evan as he finger gunned.  
Yue jerked upwards in surprise then stood up and sauntered elegantly towards Jared,she bent down slightly and lightly lifted up the sapphire on Jared’s necklace,”Jared,I believe,”,Yue looked back up at Jared,”Is this a betrothal necklace ?”  
Jared’s mouth went dry, he hadn’t trusted himself to speak and shook his head,”Technically it is,but it’s not mine,”  
Yue perked up at that as she interestedly spoke,”Then whose is it ?”  
Jared’s eyes seemed to be glimmering with tears as he answered grimly,recoiling as he spoke,”My mother’s,”  
“Is your father from the North ?”Yue asked.  
Seemingly overwhelmed by God knows what,Evan stepped forward and answered,”Jared is from here,”  
Shocked at this revelation,Yue’s eyebrows furrowed together as she tried to piece the information together,”Is your father Master Jason ?”  
Flinching sharply,Jared took an equally sharp gasp of air as he nodded his head.

Not seeing the piling fear in Jared’s eyes,Yue furrowed her eyebrows once more as she adjusted her coat,”Aren’t you Master Jason’s son who was bani-”  
Yue looked at Jared then she realised why Jared was trembling so she shut up and mouthed sorry.As she bunched her skirt up in her hand,she bowed,”May I excuse myself,I have some duties to attend to,”  
As Yue’s silhouette disappeared,Connor was fixated on Jared’s trembling form.Evan,however,merely did not notice and mumbled,”I’ll be looking for Alana,would you two be okay staying with each other ?”  
Connor showed the ‘ok’ gesture as he shuffled towards Jared.Seeing that Evan had gone,Connor enveloped Jared in a warm embrace.  
Jared’s silent sniffles had begun to become loud heaving sobs.The latter had a vice-like grip on Connor’s (read:Evan’s) coat,his tears trailing down his cheeks,rolling onto the coat.  
“Shh,Jared you’re okay,”Connor comforted,gently rubbing circles into Jared’s back (which he really liked),”Jared,remember the breathing exercises,”  
Jared’s sharp gasps of air progressed into long gulps of air,his breathing steadying,he rubbed his eyes and chuckled hoarsely,”Why the fuck does this keep happening to me today,”  
Connor simply shrugged,offering a not-so poetic answer,”Life’s a dick,sometimes you gotta suck for it to go along,”  
Jared seemed to have been stifling his laughter,before the sound that erupted from his mouth sounded more like a braying donkey as he fought to breathe and stifle the tears.  
“Wow,so very eloquently put Connor,”Jared said through the laughter,”Thanks for not being a dick,”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Evan arrived at the plaza and was greeted with the sight of Alana angrily slamming a blob of water onto the ground,then freezing it to form spikes.  
Groaning in frustration,Alana flopped to the floor.Evan jogged towards the former,”Lana,a-are you okay ?”  
“This Master Jason guy is such a dick,treating me like a delicate flower,”Alana shouted,sending puffs of wind into the sky violently.  
“Y-you just missed Yue,”Evan muttered,picking at the skin on his arm,”She s-said she had some um business to a-attend to,” Alana nodded,"Why not we explore more of this place,"  
“Let’s just get back to our lodgings and hope Jared and Connor haven’t killed each other yet,”Evan suggested,wincing at the saddened expression Alana made.

Soon the lingering light was obliterated by the rapidly falling night. The once salmon and purple sky transformed into a vast expanse of jet-black that engulfed the town. A canopy of luminous stars materialized amongst the ocean of blackness.  
As Evan and Alana tiptoed into their room,their jaws dropped. Alana whispered,bewildered she rubbed her eyes,”I’m either hallucinating or Jared and Connor are spooning,”  
“The apocalypse is upon us,”Evan whispered in awe.  
Connor had his back rested against the wall,his head tilted back and his arms protectively hugged Jared’s waist.The latter was sat in Connor’s lap,head rested at the crook of Connor’s neck and his arms around Connor’s neck as well.  
Jared seemingly melted into the touch,burrowing his head into the curve of Connor’s neck.  
Alana burst into quiet giggles as she mischievously waggled her eyebrows as she gingerly stepped towards the two sleepyheads.  
She smushed her finger into Evan’s lips silencing the latter before sucking in a large amount of air,”BOO !”  
Connor jerked awake,his eyes snapping open and Jared bumped his head into Connor’s chin.

Alana guffawed,high-fiving Evan.  
“Hi Alana,how was Master Jason,”Connor asked nonchalantly,acting as if he wasn’t just caught snuggling with his archnemesis.  
Jared had retreated to the farthest corner of the room,still blushing furiously.

“More like Master Dickson,he kept saying all these bad things about Jared,”Alana fumed,storming towards Jared,”He invited Jared to duel him to prove his worth,",Alana scoffed looking ready to murder a man,"As if Jared isn’t already worthy enough,”  
Alana held Jared’s chin and tilted it upward,”Your dad is a huge dick,you don’t have to go,”  
Brushing away Alana’s hand,Jared stood up,his voice shaky,”I’ll go and it’s only to prove my father wrong,”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The morning came not in gray, but in soothing lavender and brilliant amber. The colors merged into neon pink and peach.

“J-jared are you cr-crazy?You’re n-not g-going to win this f-fight,”Evan gripped onto Jared’s arm tightly, trying frantically to pull him back.  
Throwing off his coat,Jared forced Evan’s hand off as his expression hardened,”I know!And I don’t care!I’ve had enough of my father trying to make me feel like I’m nothing,”  
“You don’t have to this for me,”Alana exclaimed running in front of Jared,"I'm fine with him being a sexist prick,"  
“I’m not doing this for you,I’m doing this for me,”Jared gritted his teeth walking towards where Master Jason wanted to meet him.  
Spotting Master Jason walk down then walk away,Jared hissed trying not to show his fear,”Aren’t you going to fight ?’  
“Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong,”Master Jason taunted,when Jared tightened his fist and sent water whips at him. Master Jason halted,”So you want to fight so badly,”

He bends two streams of water from nearby pools and sends them both at a charging Jared, who dodges sending two ice spikes at Jason. He joined the two streams together, encircling both Jared and himself in a forceful ring of water.  
Jared edged away from the ring and redirected the water away hitting Evan. Jason builds an ice wall in defense, which Jared slides up landing on a nearby post. Melting the ice,Jason sent the full blast at Jared. However, Jared freezes his feet down and is able to direct the blast away.  
“You can’t knock me down,”Jared yelled,sending a wave of water at Jason.  
Quietly cheering Jared on,the three whooped loudly.  
Jared charged at a temporarily stunned Jason who drew up a wall of ice,which Jared swiftly liquefies.Attempting to land blows,Jared sent ice bullets at Jason who ducks them all.Whipping some water,Jason threw Jared into a pool.The latter emerges from the pool in a small waterspout,then turned the waterspout into a small pillar of ice.Jared proceeded to send a series of ice discs at Jason who blocks most of them except one which came really close to hitting him.  
Looking at Jared in irritation,Jason sent a stream of water at Jared.The latter huffed,freezing the stream and sending it back as ice spikes.  
Jason dodges the spikes swiftly,sending two snow pillars at Jared which the latter turns to a dusty mist of snow.

“I do admit that you have improved since you ran away cowardly,”Jason taunted,readying a block of ice.  
“I wasn’t a coward!You were,”Jared yelled back,not letting Jason get to him.

Jared bent over sharply, sending a wave of ice at Jason who merely raises himself onto an ice pillar.Proceeding to liquefy the pillar,Jason charged straight at Jared.  
Frustrated,Jared sent a powerful stream of water Jason’s way,the latter easily dodging the attack and instead managing to freeze the stream which he slides across.Surging past Jared,Jason strikes him down,knocking Jared’s necklace.  
As Jared falls roughly to the ground,Jason lands on the rim of a pond.The latter bending a tower of water and manipulates the stream overhead Jared. He deftly freezes the water into several ice shards, which he sends down at Jared.  
Jared becomes trapped in the flurry of frozen daggers and appears still for a moment. Beginning to struggle,Jason casually strolls away.In a feat of anger,Jared melts the frozen daggers and sent it at Jason.  
However,instead of defeating Jason,Jared let the water solidify dispersing it as snow.

Jason stooped down,picking up Jared’s necklace,”This is mine,why do you have it?”  
Freezing on the spot,Jared manipulated the water particles surrounding the necklace, drawing it back to himself,”No,this is mine !”  
“I carved it for the love of my life,Autumn,”Jason explained.  
“You were supposed to marry my Mother ?”Jared looked disgusted at the man.  
“Your mother?”Jason said huffing,”I’m already married to your mother,”

“NO !”Jared yelled,sounding more ticked off by the second,”MY REAL MOTHER !”  
Jared sent a puff of frost into a stream of water he sent towards Jason.

Dodging the attack,Jason shouted back“I carved this necklace for Autumn when we got engaged. I loved her.”  
“But she didn't love you, did she? It was an arranged marriage. Mom wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left,”Jared gritted his teeth,sending ice spikes Jason’s way,”I didn’t run away because I was a coward,I didn’t run away because I was afraid of what you did to me,”  
Tears started rolling down Yue’s cheeks,running away.Alana noticed this,chasing after Yue.  
Evan gasped,tears welling up in his eyes while Connor simply gripped onto Evan’s hand.  
Jared seemed overwhelmed with emotions for a second,before rushing forward in a growing waterspout,”I RAN AWAY TO FIND MY REAL PARENTS AT THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE !”  
The waterspout sent out ice spikes,pinning the team and Jason against the surrounding walls.The beads of tears started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping.Seeming faint,the waterspout faded away,Jared falling to the ground.Pushing himself off the ground,he melted the ice spikes.  
While Connor and Evan rushed to help Jared up,Jason simply walked away at a loss for words.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Light was covered by the rapidly falling night. The bright blue sky transformed into an ocean of blackness. Shimmering stars illuminated the moonless, jet black sky, as if to remind us that even in darkness there is still light. The air was still and heavy, thick clouds covered half sky.Alana spotted the white curls of Yue and ran up the bridge she was on.

“What do you want from me,”Yue sighed,combing through her hair.  
“Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful, and, I never thought a girl like you would even notice a girl like me,”Alana gestured to herself,smiling sadly at Yue.  
“No you don’t understand,”Yue said exasperatedly,stepping towards Alana.  
“No, no. See, that's the thing. I think I do understand now. You're a Princess, and I'm ... I'm just me,”Alana ended sadly.  
“No Alana,”Yue grabbed Alana’s arm.  
“It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around, okay?”Alana shrugged Yue’s arm off.  
Seeming frustrated,Yue pulled Alana close and grabbed the latter’s face and pulled her into a chaste kiss.  
After Yue pulled away,Alana wore a goofy smile as she grasped Yue’s hands,”Okay, now I'm really confused. Happy, but confused,”  
Yue’s voice was suddenly thick,clouded by emotion,”I do like you, a lot. But we can't be together, and not for the reason you think. It's because ... I'm engaged,”  
Yue pulled down her collar,showing the beautiful betrothal necklace,”Also our kind of relationship is taboo here,I’m sorry...”  
Planting on last kiss on Alana’s cheek,Yue ran off the bridge.  
Alana brought up her hand to her cheek,feeling conflicted whether to smile or cry.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a strangeness to the sunlight, as if a layer of tinted filtering had been added in the sky. Everything was cast in honeyed tones, beautiful yet unnerving.

“Captain Zhao is the fleet ready ?”Zoe asked,blowing a strand of hair out of her face.  
“Yes,my princess,”Zhao bowed.  
“Then set a course for the Northern Water Tribe,”Zoe ordered,walking back inside.  
Behind their ship,dozens of Fire Navy ships fire up their engines in preparation to launch the final assault on the Northern Water Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear things up,when Jason calls Jared a girl he means it as an insult and also that Jason has abused Jared before.This will be touched on again in future chapters.  
> Also what triggered Jared's panic attack,is the look Jason gave him just when he was about to hit Jared.Then flashbacks and shit.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated , constructive criticism is welcomed. Sorry if this chapter was horrible :p  
> Also forgive me if the writing style is inconsistent.  
> Also comment if you'd like some sincerely three in the future,meanwhile have some not-quite-romantic Connor/Jared.  
> Zoe will appear in more chapters in the future and will be apart of Team Avatar.  
> Shoutout to my friend Jenna who has helped me write a few scenes in this chapter and will continue doing so for the rest of the fanfiction.
> 
> Also I'll be away on a camp from 19-23 June (SGT),so there won't be updates out for a while.
> 
> I own no characters or plotline from DEH and ATLA respectively, all credit goes to their respective creators.


	6. NOT AN UPDATE

Sorry for going on hiatus,it's just my motivation to write has depleted significantly since I started but I do have motivation to complete this story.But the hiatus will be extended for approximately 6 more days after 10 July.  
The update might come slower because I'll be writing two episodes into one chapter and this chapter I'll need to write alot of it on my own without Jenna's help.  
Also I need to know whether you guys want endgame just Tree Bros or Sincerely Three and whether you guys want Galaxy Gals.  
The next chapter will be super long at about 8000,also I'm extending the hiatus because I'm writing very little at a time but dn't worry it'll come back.Also let me know if you guys want a Jared,an Evan,a Connor or maybe all their backstories.


End file.
